The New kids
by TallyMai
Summary: Hinata and Neji both 'Twins' at their new high school they have to deal with Jerks, preppys, and so many other vicious creatures. On top of that The so called 'skaters' wont let Hinata skate because shes a girl. Pairings HinataXSasuke NejiXTenten
1. The New kids

**Well its me Tally Mai with a new story.... heh. umm.. some of you read the Fuyu story just wait it out cause I got writers block and need time to write it out and stuff.... This Idea was kind of stuck in my head so yeah thought that i could write this out and see how it goes on from here.... in this story Hinata is very OOC (Out of character) But I think that its a good idea.. and yeah. I do not know weather or not to make this a HinataXNaruto story or a HinataXSasuke story... I like HinataXSasuke more because I already got one or two stories about Hinata and Naruto. Help? So yeah Enjoy and reviews are so much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer:::I do NOT own Naruto or Bullet for my Valentine**

* * *

The blaring sun hit her eyes as she looked at the clock next to her on the night stand. The neon red block numbers read 6:18 when she remembered that she had her first day of school today and she just might be late if she didn't hurry and get in the shower. She ran out of her room to door right across from hers and woke up her cousin who was apparently sleeping when she opened the door. Nejis hair was in a tangled mess as he was drooling on the edge of his bed that was on the corner of the room. They both had to leave at least ten minutes before seven or they will both be late for their first day of school.

"Neji wake up were going to be late" Hinata said as she walked into the room that was still dark, but left a little light from the crack of the door as Hinata saw the sleeping weird, drooling form of her cousin.

"Mmmm... Don't" Neji said as he rolled around then chuckling in his sleep.

"Neji!" Hinata said a little louder getting annoyed with her cousin with a scrunched up face.

"I....ooh!" He said as Hinata got creeped out and threw a small hard cover book at the him from his desk next to the door and he finally jerked up fully awake.

"What happened?" Neji asked as he was rubbing his head. Hinata smiling that he had a drowsy expression on his face eyes still squinting.

"You were talking in your sleep again... I'm going to take a shower we have about 30 minutes to get ready, so yeah I think no time for breakfast." Hinata said as she left across the hall to her own room. Hinata rummaged threw her closet looking for a clean enough towel to use and finally found her favorite lavender towel and headed to her bathroom.

Hinata turned the hot water on while taking off her pajamas and getting in the shower. The water warm water reaching her skin made the coldness of her skin a lot better as her temperature got heated and was rising up. She got her lavender scented soap and washed her body thoroughly then her lavender scented shampoo and lathered it on her dark blue/Indigo hair that was in the middle of her back. When she was done she finally had enough time to relax for a while letting the warm water in her system until icy cold water came out of the shower head as Hinata struggled to get out of the cold icy shower.

"Neji!!" Hinata yelled as she banged on the wall annoyed. Hinata managed to get out of the shower and placed the lavender towel around her body and went to the sink to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth she went to her bed room to find her clothes.

She looked at her clock once again as the red neon block numbers read the time 6:28 Hinata went towards her Ipod stereo and pressed random as the music player started to play the familiar guitar solo from one of her favorite songs Hearts Burst Into Fire by Bullet For My Valentine came on. Hinata Rummaging through her room to find her clothes for school.

_I'm coming home_  
_ I've been gone for far too long_  
_ Do you remember me at all?_  
_ I'm leaving_  
_ Have I f*%$ed things up again?_  
_ I'm dreaming_  
_ Too much time without you spent_

"It hurts  
Wounds so sore  
Now I'm torn, now I'm torn  
I've been far away  
When I see your face my heart's burst into fire  
Hearts burst into fire" Hinata sang out loud as she found her pants to wear from a drawer that was in her closet and placed them on her bed.

_You're not alone_  
_ I know I'm far from home_  
_ Do you remember me at all?_  
_ I'm leaving_  
_ Do you wait for me again?_  
_ I'm screaming_  
_ No more days without you spent_

"It hurts  
Wounds so sore  
Now I'm torn, now I'm torn  
I've been far away  
When I see your face my heart's burst into fire  
Hearts burst into fire" as Hinata sang and got out a shirt from the ground figuring it was clean and placed that shirt on the bed also trying to find the accessory that went perfectly with the shirt.

_My bed's so cold, so lonely_  
_ No arms, just sheets to hold me_  
_ Has this world stopped turning?_  
_ Are we forever to be apart?_  
_ Forever to be apart_

"It hurts  
Wounds so sore  
Now I'm torn, now I'm torn  
I've been far away  
When I see your face my heart's burst into fire  
Hearts burst into fire" As Hinata sang and got her shoes out of the closet that was in its desired place in a shoe rack.

_(I'm coming home)_  
_ I've been gone for far too long_  
_ (I'm coming home)_  
_ Do you remember me at all?_ The music played as she put on her underwear on the grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her hair then grabbed the shirt and placed it on her then her pants and shoes.

_ Do you remember me at all?_

_ I'm leaving_  
_ I'm screaming_  
_ I'm dreaming_  
"When hearts burst into fire" Hinata sang as she knew she was just about done getting dressed as she took the towel off her head and started brushing her hair as another song played, but this time hardly payed attention to the music, but still singing parts of the song.

Hinata finally managed to put her indigo hair into two low pigtails and was satisfied with the way it looked bangs swooping to the left side of her eye. She went into her bath room and rummaged for some make up she put black eyeliner on her lower eye with a little tail at the end, but was in the middle of the corner of her eye as she did the top and it connected to the tail that was in the middle. Hinata placed crimson lipstick on her lips and added her favorite black and lavender beanie. She finally looked at the mirror and saw her final look.

She wore a white short sleeved button down shirt that reached to her pants button with a lavender tie. Her pants were black skinny jeans that were ripped in the knees when Hinata 'fell' on the floor. She wore lavender converse to complete her look along with black and purple rubber bracelets. Hinata looked at her time and the time read 6:45. She rushed and grabbed her black messenger bag with a lavender strap placed her makeup, put her wallet on as the chain dangled on her side and placed the bag on her left side of her shoulder, and grabbed her skateboard and rushed down to the door and waited for Neji.

She looked down at her skateboard. She loved the thing. No it wasn't a thing it was her most prized possession and she loved it she first got it when she was in 7th grade and has had it ever since sure she had new and better boards, but this one was her favorite. The board deck was lavender, but now was just covered in scratches from tricks that were from the board. The wheels looked worn down, but still managed to take her anywhere the board was perfect. Finally Neji went down with his bag on his right shoulder, now opposite as Hinata. She went and opened the door as Neji ran to the kitchen to grab him and Hinata an apple. He came back and gave her the apple no attempt of throwing it because he knew she was going to drop it.

The two went out the door and headed to the school both skateboarding. Hinata taking a bite of her apple as she pushed her leg to make her go a little faster.

"Are you ready?" Neji asked Hinata. Neji wore the same thing as Hinata a white button down shirt, but longer in length than hers along with a black tie. Instead of skinny jeans he wore boot cut black jeans along with beige colored converse his hair tied back in a really low ponytail which was just 5 inches up the end of his hair. They almost looked like twins if you looked at them at a glance. But really they looked a lot different if you looked very closely sure they both had pale skin, but their eyes looked much different Nejis eyes has a grayer tint to his pupiless white eyes as Hinata Has a lavender tint to hers.

"Ha ha your funny!" Hinata laughed as she took another bite of her apple pushing her leg to go faster.

"No I'm serious are you ready?" He asked then pushed his leg then took a bite of his apple.

"No. Actually I'm freaked. I know no one will like me. I'm pretty sure all of the girls here are girly and drool over any guy they see. Wearing short enough skirts ugh! It sickens me!" Hinata said as she gave the thought of her wearing a skirt and winced.

"Well maybe there might be someone that won't be like a crazy fan girl. Member Temari? Wait she was a fan girl, but she wasn't crazy wait I take that back. It was the fan that scared me and her craziness." Neji said as he shuttered.

"Yeah. well maybe" Hinata said as they finally made it to the gates of Kohona High School with just five minutes to spare.

"Come on we got to meet the principal.. uh.. Tsunade." Neji said as they went into the building.

"Lets take on Junior year together!" Hinata said as they both walked and went into the building.

* * *

What can you say about principal Tsunade? Well first things first BIG BOOBS!! Was the first thing that ran through both Hinata and Nejis mind. The woman had huge boobs along with blond hair and amber eyes. The woman was nice the first thing that ran threw her mind was that she had to deal with twins at this school. The girl seemed nice, but with her and the way she looked she knew that she wouldn't get along with the other girls at the school, but she seemed close with her brother, so to Tsunades conclusion she decided to change their schedules, so that they could be in some of the same classes just to be nice.

"So I got your schedules. Do you want to have the same classes together?" Tsunade asked. The two looked at each other as they both nodded at the same time happy of this arrangement.

"Hai Tsunade-sama Please I don't want Hinata to be alone. I wish to stay with her." The boy said. Tsunade looked at their transcripts and noticed that they were both flawless straight A's and perfect attendance ranked number 1 and 2 in their class. Tsunade was impressed.

"Hmm ok then. I think we got it all settled." She said as she was finished clicking on the mouse and printed the two schedules and handed it to them.

"thank you" Neji said as he got the papers and handed one to Hinata. Tsunade sat back to her seat with her hands together smiling.

"So tell me about yourselves?" Tsunade asked.

"Well... I really don't know what to say Tsunade-sama." Neji said as he really wasn't sure about what to say to the woman.

"your schedules say that your in orchestra. What instruments do you play?" she asked.

"I play the classic guitar, and Hinata here plays the cello" Neji explained.

"Hobbies?" She asked

"Chess. Reading. I draw and Hinata writes." Neji said

"Your twin sister is a shy one huh?" Tsunade asked as she was looking at the woman.

"I...I am n-n-not shy..." Hinata said as she looked to the ground.

"Tsunade-sama she isn't she is only scared and she doesn't want to be here. She usually talking by now, but isn't because she is scared and gets nervous around people. So please don't blame it on her." Neji explained about Hinata's shyness or nervousness.

"oh well Hinata I understand. How about you two join the Kohona chess club?" she asked.

"Hai We will try, but could we go to class now?" Neji asked the woman who seemed to talk too much probably to get out of the paper work that was stacked on the floor and reached the desk.

"yes. who is your home room teacher?" she asked still having the smile on her face.

"Um... K-kakashi Hatake" Hinata said for once talking. Tsunade was happy the girl at least talked for once.

"Great. Well He should be in his class by now maybe tomorrow you could see how he really is." Tsunade said as the three walked out

The two were both carrying skateboards and Tsunade really didn't want to see the two skating around the school.

"Did you get your locker assignments?" She asked.

"Hai Ms. Shizune gave them to us. Locker numbers 665 and 666." Neji said

"well that's good were close to them so lets go put your stuff in there" Tsunade said eyeballing the skate boards

"hai" they both said as they went threw the halls to find the lockers

* * *

Finding the lockers wasn't that hard. They put their combination in and unlocked the locker Neji getting the 665 locker and Hinata the 666 locker they both put their skateboards in it and closed them. They had their messenger bags both opposite form each other. Walking to their homeroom with Tsunade.

When they got to the class room door it was loud. "Liar" Neji heard as they were at the door then he noticed Tsunade smirk it was weird for him and he didn't get anything about this school really for him he just wanted to go back to his old school. They also wanted Him and Hinata to join the chess club which they were not that good he thought. Neji sighed as Tsunade walked into the class Him and Hinata following her.

"Tsunade-sama" a silver/white haired man said with a mask covering almost all of his face except his eye. _This school is so weird_ The two thought.

"Hello Kakashi I would like you and your class to meet two new students" Tsunade said as she was talking to the white haired man.

"Hm. Well lets meet them" the man said in a monotone voice.

"Well class this is Neji and Hinata Hyuuga" Tsunade said as she went behind him and Hinata. Neji looked at Hinata and he knew she was scared.

"are they both girls?" Neji heard a girl say in a annoyed voice.

"Ms. Haruno if you want to know so bad Neji here is a boy and Hinata is a girl. They are twins! And if you want to disrespect the new students then maybe you would like to join me after school? as well as the rest of the class" Tsunade said with anger in her voice, but giving out a pleasant smile.

"They seem... creepy" Neji heard another voice said as he saw who said that it was a girl with long blond hair with bangs covering the right side of her face. The girl had blue eyes.

_slut_ was the word that ran threw Hinata and Nejis mind when they both saw her at the same time. The girl wore purple with too much showing and came to the conclusion that she wasn't a nice girl and NOT to get close to her.

"Well you two can sit up in the front" Kakashi said to Neji and Hinata pointing to two desks near the door.

"If you need anything please come into my office." Tsunade said as she left the room.

Hinata and Neji both sat at their assigned desks in the front Neji at the end of the row and Hinata on his Left they were both very close to the door. Next to Hinata was a girl, but Hinata paid no attention to her.

"Well ok class there is nothing for you to do now just please get this paper signed" Kakashi said as he handed out papers to the class telling the parents that the only thing to get credit in this class is to attend and to respect the teacher.

"Please please have it signed by the end of Wednesday and you will receive a full credit worth 1000 points." Kakashi said Hinata put the paper into a black folder as Neji did the same, but also took out a small spiral note book with a pencil. Hinata took out a pencil. Neji turned to the page and started to scribble on the paper.

_This teacher is too lazy! _Neji wrote in ragged, but still neat hand writing.

_Haha I know! But the good side is that we could do our class work in here. OH yeah about this morning thanks for giving me the COLD water! Your going to pay today! _Hinata wrote in her neat cursive writing, and wondering what she will do to Neji.

_sorry about that, but I needed to get in the shower too! How about a game of SKATE after school at that new skate park. winner cooks dinner and washes the dishes _Neji wrote out.

_Sure your on! :) _Hinata wrote as she looked up as a pair of ocean blue and onyx eyes stared at her as she caught their gaze.

_Yeah bring it! Oh and I heard were twins from Tsunade _Neji wrote.

_Ha Sure we ARE twins! ^-^ _Hinata wrote on the piece of paper a little bit worried about the two pairs of eyes putting her head down.

_ Hey Don't mind them. I bet their a pile of jerks. _Neji wrote then nudged Hinata to read the note. Hinata read them silently, and smiled.

_I bet. _Hinata wrote in neat cursive forgetting about the two pairs of eyes as she got out her ipod out of her bag as well as a spiral note book as Neji did the same listening to the music.

Hinata started writing a poem while she was listening to her music. Neji started to draw while listening to his music. The time flew as twenty minutes passed...

**Briiing! Brring!**

Neji got both his note book,his pencil and his Ipod and placed it in his bag as Hinata got her pencil, Notebook and her Ipod placed it in her bag. Their next class was pre-calculus with Mr. Iruka Umino. They didn't know where the class room was, so Neji decided to talk to the teacher. "Its ok I'll ask. How about you meet me right out side" Neji said as he went to go ask Kakashi where the room was. Hinata got off of the chair and headed out the door, but instantly ending up on the floor after bumping into someone and now facing a pair of onyx lifeless eyes.

* * *

**Well its decided that it will be a HinataXSasuke and a NejiXTenten story! yay! But now I want reviews I like so far how the story went. (not really .) but yeah hope you liked this story...(Not really huh?)**

**Well REVIEW!!REVIEWWWWW!! REVIEW!!  
**

**~Tally Mai  
**


	2. First day of school and New teachers

**Hey I'm back with the story! Well I wrote it into a lot of parts with a lot of music. please I want reviews... XD and Yes I start school this Tuesday again.. all the songs that are chosen are chosen RANDOMLY!! so don't blame me Blame My IPOD!!! so Yeah If you want a specific song and you tell me you want it then maybe I'll add it to the fic.. XD Ok??**

**REVIEW REVIEW!! REVIEW!  
**

**DISCLAIMER:::I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING...**

***NARUTO  
*We the Kings  
*Boys Like Girls  
*The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

* * *

She felt the hard rough, but soft impact on her body. She knew that she'll end up on the floor soon enough waiting. She felt her bottom hit the floor with a soft thud. She looked up to see who the person was. Her eyes wide in shock when she saw who it was the onyx eyed boy. The boy had black hair with a tint of blue in it pale soft skin his hair hung raggedly around his cheeks to frame his face. The back of his hair was sticking up that looked almost like a emo hair style. Hinata thought and knew that the guy was a popular one and a huge jerk. He smirked as he looked at her as Hinata gave out a hard stern glare. Another thing Hinata noticed about the guy that he had two piercings on the lower part of his lips one of the piercings was about one inch away from the corner of his lips, and the other one was on the opposite side of other piercing.

The boy had on a black long sleeved dress shirt with about two buttons from the collar undone. He wore regular dark denim jeans which looked slightly worn the ends jagged from walking, or running. His shoes were black and white Chuck Taylor's (Converse).

Hinata felt arms around her waist as she stumbled up from the floor now facing her 'brother' Neji and smiled. Neji on the other hand was glaring a lot better than Hinata. Hinata followed his glare to the onyx eyed boy that just bumped into her. Hinata slightly scared that Neji just might get into a fight with the guy.

"Next time be careful" Neji said in a stern voice to the boy. As he smirked again looking at Hinata now.

"Hn. Whatever. Just tell her to watch out where shes going." The guy said as he walked off to his class.

"Ano Gomen." Hinata said looking at the boys back.

"Ugh! That Guy What the hell is wrong with him! He's a total Jerk! I wish that- Ugh! Hinata are you ok?" Neji asked his cousin now looking at him.

"Eh? yeah I'm Fine I just wasn't paying attention. It was my fault don't blame the guy even though he is a jerk." Hinata said as she looked back toward the direction the boy went, but didn't see him.

"Sure. I guess..." Neji said as he headed the opposite direction from the boy going to their calculus class Hinata right behind him trying to catch up to him.

* * *

The blond haired woman walked into the room as the lazy teacher with the mask looked and greeted her with a "Tsunade-sama" Sasuke thought that he was just trying to act like a normal teacher with the greeting. Behind the woman was a girl and a boy now facing the class with about the same length hair, but different colors. They both had hair that reached the end of their back. The boy's hair was a rich dark brown as the girl had a deep indigo hair. The were both similar and different at the same time The boys hair was tied at the end of his hair a few inches above the ends of his hair. While the girl had her hair was separated into two and tied back at the nape of her neck with a light purple and black beanie on. They both had pale snowy white skin and their eyes were white with no pupil. The boy stood around 6 feet as the girl was shorter than him.

"Hello Kakashi I would like you and your class to meet two new students" principal Tsunade said to the white haired teacher, Kakashi, as the siblings still faced the class.

"Hm. Well lets meet them" Kakashi sensei said in a monotone voice. Eyeballing the two new students.

"Well class this is Neji and Hinata Hyuuga" Tsunade said as she went behind the two. Smiling at the class.

He looked at them and noticed that they both kind of dressed the same. The girl wore a white button down shirt that met to the end of her flat slim waist she had on a purple tie. She wore skinny jeans that were black the knees of the pants were torn which looked like they weren't bought like that. She had on light purple converse to match the tie.

The guy wore something similar to the girl with a white dress shirt with a black tie with jeans, but they weren't torn at the knees. Regular converse were on the boys feet. The two had messenger bags the girls with a purple strap.

"are they both girls?" The girl with the bubble gum pink hair said which was obviously Sakura. Sasuke thought the girl was annoying not to mention stupid because she thought the boy was a girl when the principal obviously said that his name was Neji and if he was a girl he would be a boob less chest less girl.

"Ms. Haruno if you want to know so bad Neji here is a boy and Hinata is a girl. They are twins! And if you want to disrespect the new students then maybe you would like to join me after school? as well as the rest of the class" Principal Tsunade said as she gave out a creepy, yet lifeless smile to the whole class which made the whole class Shudder except the new twins, and including Kakashi with the shuddering.

"They seem... creepy" A familiar voice said as Sasuke traced the person who did say it. It was obviously Ino the class Slut as Sasuke gave out a sigh.

"Well you two can sit up in the front" Kakashi said to the two twins as he was pointing to two chairs that were located on the upper right of the class room next to the door. The seats were next to Tenten who's hair was in its normal two neat brown buns.

"If you need anything please come into my office." Tsunade said as she left the room leaving the classroom.

"Well ok class there is nothing for you to do now just please get this paper signed" Kakashi said as he handed out papers to the class. Sasuke stuffed the paper into his bag and decided to give the paper for Itachi to sign later on maybe forget about the paper.

"Please please have it signed by the end of Wednesday and you will receive a full credit worth 1000 points." Kakashi said Right when Kakashi said 1000 points he thought that he should get it signed after all.

Sasuke paid no attention anymore as Kakashi sat down on his table as he went and fished for his Ipod touch and pressed the shuffle button. The guitar started to play the catchy rhythm as Sasuke went with the song.

_Check yes Juliet_  
_Are you with me?_  
_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_  
_I won't go until you come outside._

_Check yes Juliet_  
_Kill the limbo_  
"I'll keep tossing rocks at your window" as Sasuke whispered the little verse of the song as he looked around.  
_There's no turning back_  
_for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes_  
"Ay O Ay Ohhh" He said out loud happy with that part  
_Here's how we do:_  
_Run, baby, run_  
_Don't ever look back._  
_They'll tear us apart_  
_If you give them the chance._  
_Don't sell your heart._  
_Don't say we're not meant to be._  
_Run, Baby, Run._  
_Forever will be_  
_You and me._

_Check yes Juliet_  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Wishing wanting_  
_Yours for the taking._  
_Just sneak out_  
_And don't tell a soul goodbye._

_Check yes Juliet_  
_Here's the countdown._  
"3... 2... 1..." as Sasukes fingers counted down with the song from the three middle fingers now to two then to one.  
_now fall in my arms now_  
_They can change the locks_  
_Don't let them change your mind._

_Lace up your shoes_  
_Ay O Ay Ohhh_  
_Here's how we do:_  
_Run, baby, run_  
_Don't ever look back._  
_They'll tear us apart_  
_If you give them the chance._  
_Don't sell your heart._  
_Don't say we're not meant to be._  
_Run, Baby, Run._  
_Forever will be_  
_You and me._

_We're flying through the night The music blasted as Sasuke started moving his head to the beat._  
_We're flying through the night_  
_Way up high,_  
_The view from here is getting better with_  
_You by my side._

_Run, baby, run_  
_Don't ever look back._  
_They'll tear us apart_  
_If you give them the chance._  
_Don't sell your heart._  
_Don't say we're not meant to be._  
_Run, Baby, Run._  
_Forever will be..._

_Run, baby, run_  
_Don't ever look back._  
_They'll tear us apart_  
_If you give them the chance._  
_Don't sell your heart._  
_Don't say we're not meant to be._  
_Run, Baby, Run._  
_Forever will be_

_You and me_  
_You and me_  
_You and me_

As the song ended Sasuke looked at the girl. He didn't remember her name just yet...

"Teme what are you lookin- ah! your looking at Hinata!" His blond friend said.

"What the hell are you saying I wasn't looking at her. Dobe." He said to his blond haired friend Naruto.

Naruto was Sasukes best friend even though he was annoying and competitive he was still his best and loyal friend. Naruto had ocean blue eyes that could make you almost fall for anything. Naruto was a bit on the tanish side not pale like Hinata and Sasuke. His hair as bright as the sun that spiked up. His smile was a very wide one that reached both of his ears. Both his cheeks contained 3 horizontal marks in a row that looked like whiskers on his face. He was about the same height as Sasuke both 6'1 in length. Like Sasuke he wore a long sleeved collard shirt, but he rolled his sleeves up to the middle of his forearm. Naruto's shirt was orange instead of black he wore worn out light colored jeans with matching orange Chuck Taylor's. Naruto was the very opposite of Sasuke.

"So are ya going to ask her out? She seems pretty hot! I would go out with her!" Naruto said as he was still looking at her.

"No. I'm not. Plus if I were going to go out with her I would have to watch out for her brother he looks too over protective." Sasuke said as he was also looking at her.

The girl Hinata then looked over at the two of them looking in shock, but kind of scared at the same time. Looking both at Naruto and Sasuke. All Sasuke could do was smirk as he looked back at Naruto.

"I know you teme! you like her just ask her out. I wanna go out with her too... on second though don't ask her out!" Naruto said/silently shouted.

"So what are we going to do?" Sasuke said wanting to get the girl away from Naruto. If Naruto liked the girl then Sasuke would win and take the girl. He wasn't going to back down from anything.

"Ha I got an Idea! Skate park after school we'll play a game of SKATE!" Naruto said (Skate is basically like HORSE)

"Sure your on after school" Sasuke said as he and Naruto got up from their seats.

**Ringg ringg**

The bell rang as the two both went out the door and went a few ways down the hall towards the left. Sasuke with his schedule in his hand and saw that he had a class the opposite direction.

"Dobe I got a class with Iruka. I'm headed the other way" Sasuke said as he pointed his thumb the other way.

"Sure Teme! Ja ne~" Naruto yelled as he ran to his class.

Not paying attention to the way he was going just trying to head to class as he hit a soft thing as Sasuke finally saw that he bumped into the girl Hinata. Her eyes wide as moons when he looked at her She sat gracefully on the floor. Finally her brown haired brother came along and picked her up from the floor.

"Next time be careful" The boy said in a threatening voice which Sasuke didn't mind. Sasuke gave out a casual smirk to let the guy know that he didn't seem that threatening.

"Hn. Whatever. Just tell her to watch out where shes going." Sasuke said as he gave out his casual 'Hn' and 'what ever' as he walked off to Irukas class on the other side of the building.

"Ano Gomen." Sasuke heard behind him in a soft sweet warming voice.

'wow' was the word that ran through Sasuke's head.

* * *

Neji couldn't believe that guy; no that Jerk! He completely crushed Hinata, and he didn't even apologize. Neji was infuriated while he was walking to his next class with Hinata. They walked down the long hall way with stares looking at them; Hinata with her head down trying not to get peoples attention, so Neji followed her trying not to get them to stare which didn't work.

They both finally made it to the class room and was greeted by the teacher Iruka. The teacher had brown tan skin with matching dark brown hair that was up in sort of ponytail thing. He had brown eyes and a huge long scar that was across his face horizontally that started from the middle of his cheek went across the bridge of his nose that went to the other cheek.

Neji and Hinata both went to his desk and greeted the teacher with a nice silent smile. He looked at the teacher and the teacher gave back the same smile.

"Hi. Schedules?" The teacher said in a upbeat voice. Neji gave them both their schedules and the teacher looked at them.

"Ok then you could both sit anywhere. I go by Iruka. I'll start class in a while, and welcome to the school!" The teacher said as he went to the door greeting the other students. Neji and Hinata both looked for two free seats when he spotted a pale faced boy with black hair and eyes staring at him.

_great _Neji thought as he saw the boy that bumped into Hinata.

They both finally found chairs and desks to occupy far away from the guy which was in the end of the row in the middle of the room. Their chairs closest to the door.

"Hello class my name is Iruka. Please if you need anything feel free to ask me. We will start with a basic test to see how you are" The teacher Iruka said as he handed out the papers which had the questions. He gave one to Hinata then to him. Neji tapped the teacher and showed him his Ipod which was just asking him if he could listen to the music player as the teacher nodded. He tapped Hinata and told her that they could listen to it.

"I will grade this, but it won't be recorded. And yes you may listen to your music devices." He said once again as he passed them down the tables.

Neji put the head phones on as he pressed the random button as one of his favorite songs popped in the head phones as Neji looked at the paper smiling.

**Problem #1:**

Use mathematical induction to prove that  
**1 + 2 + 3 + ... + n = n (n + 1) / 2**  
for all positive integers n.

Neji was pretty happy that the question was so easy he smiled as the music started to play.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggy bank baby_  
_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_  
_You were worth the hundred thousand miles_  
_But you couldn't stay awhile_  
_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby_  
_And your little white socks in the top drawer_  
_You were always leaving your shit around_  
_And gone without a sound_

**Solution to problem #1:**

1 + 2 + 3 + ... + n = n (n + 1) / 2

Left Side = 1  
Right Side = 1 (1 + 1) / 2 = 1

1 + 2 + 3 + ... + k = k (k + 1) / 2

1 + 2 + 3 + ... + k + (k + 1) = k (k + 1) / 2 + (k + 1)

= (k + 1)(k / 2 + 1)

= (k + 1)(k + 3) / 2

**1 + 2 + 3 + ... + k + (k + 1) = (k + 1)(k + 3) / 2 ** Neji wrote as he circled the answer.

_Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know_  
_Where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head_  
_I'm hangin' upside down_  
_Thinking how you left me for dead_  
_California bound_

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone_  
_And a front row seat up right by the phone_  
_Cause you're always on my mind_  
_And I'm running out of time_  
_I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets_  
_And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet_  
_Is it all you thought it'd be?_  
_You mean everything to me_

**Problem #2:**

Prove that  
**1 2 + 2 2 + 3 2 + ... + n 2 = n (n + 1) (2n + 1)/ 6**  
For all positive integers n

_But I'm the first to fall and the last to know_  
_And where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head,_  
_I'm hangin' upside down_  
_Thinking how you left me for dead_  
_California bound_  
_And when you hit the coast_  
_I hope you think of me_  
_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

_You're burnin' bridges baby_  
_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_  
_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby_  
_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_  
_You're burnin' bridges baby_  
_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_  
_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby_  
_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

**Solution to problem #2:**

1 2 + 2 2 + 3 2 + ... + n 2 = n (n + 1) (2n + 1)/ 2

Left Side = 1 2 = 1  
Right Side = 1 (1 + 1) (2*1 + 1)/ 6 = 1

1 2 + 2 2 + 3 2 + ... + k 2 = k (k + 1) (2k + 1)/ 6

1 2 + 2 2 + 3 2 + ... + k 2 + (k + 1) 2 = k (k + 1) (2k + 1)/ 6 + (k + 1) 2

= (k + 1) [ k (2k + 1)+ 6 (k + 1) ] /6

= (k + 1) [ 2k 2 + 7k + 6 ] /6

= (k + 1) [ (k + 2) (2k + 3) ] /6

**1 2 + 2 2 + 3 2 + ... + k 2 + (k + 1) 2 = (k + 1) [ (k + 2) (2k + 3) ] /6 **as Neji circled the answer.

_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker_  
_Got me wrapped around your finger_  
_Chance taker, heartbreaker_  
_Got me wrapped around your finger_

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_  
_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_  
_If I drive a hundred thousand miles_  
_Would you let me stay a while?_

**Problem #3:**

Use mathematical induction to prove that  
**1 3 + 2 3 + 3 3 + ... + n 3 = n 2 (n + 1) 2 / 4**  
for all positive integers n.

_Now I'm heels over head,_  
_I'm hangin' upside-down_  
_Thinking how you left me for dead_  
_California bound_  
_And when you hit the coast_  
_I hope you think of me_  
_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

_Now I'm heels over head,_  
_I'm hangin' upside-down_  
_Thinking how you left me for dead_  
_California bound_  
_And when you hit the coast_  
_Maybe you'll finally see_  
_And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me_

**Solution to Problem #3:**

1 3 + 2 3 + 3 3 + ... + n 3 = n 2 (n + 1) 2 / 4

Left Side = 1 3 = 1  
Right Side = 1 2 (1 + 1) 2 / 4 = 1

1 3 + 2 3 + 3 3 + ... + k 3 = k 2 (k + 1) 2 / 4

1 3 + 2 3 + 3 3 + ... + k 3 + (k + 1) 3 = k 2 (k + 1) 2 / 4 + (k + 1) 3

= (k + 1) 2 [ k 2 / 4 + (k + 1) ]

= (k + 1) 2 [ k 2 + 4 k + 4 ] / 4

= (k + 1) 2 [ (k + 2) 2 ] / 4

**1 3 + 2 3 + 3 3 + ... + k 3 + (k + 1) 3 = (k + 1) 2 [ (k + 2) 2 ] / 4 **Neji circled the last and final answer.

And finished the whole test in 3 minutes and handed the paper to the teacher. When he faced him his eyes popped and Neji smirked. Hinata was following right behind him as the teacher was still in shock as well as the students who were just looking at them. Hinata going to her seat with her head down. Neji took out a piece of paper to write a note to Hinata then he began to scribble words on to the clean sheet of paper.

_Teacher seems... nice? _Neji wrote to Hinata as she read the paper and smiling.

_I guess. _Hinata simply wrote in her neat cursive.

_Hey don't be sad That guy was a jerk anyway, so don't let it bug you._

_What do you mean? I'm still surprised that I fell! I FELL!_

_Thats why your upset?_

_Yes! oh. before I forget what did you get for the first problem. _

_I think I put **1 + 2 + 3 + ... + k + (k + 1) = (k + 1)(k + 3) / 2.**_

_Oh I got that too. =l _

_yeah well don't let the fall get to you.. _Neji wrote back putting his head phones on declaring that the conversation is over.

* * *

Advance Placement English was a big step for Hinata her past teacher volunteered her to be in the class for this year and the following years. Hinata was nervous, but at the same time at ease. Hinata was happy though because Neji was right at her side. This time it was Hinata's turn to chose where to sit. She wanted to be invisible to the people around her, so she chose the seat to the left in the way back next to the window. Hinata felt completely at ease where she was when she seen the view from out side.

The teacher seemed nice too. She was very pretty too. She wore black polished new shiny shoes; with a black pencil skirt that went about one or two inches past her knees along with that she wore stockings to match her pale skin. A red cashmere turtle neck fit her perfectly the end of the sleeves went up to the middle of her slender fingers. Her lips as well as her eyes were a crimson red her lips curling up to a smile which made Hinata's heart skip a beat when she remembered her mother who died when she was only 6 years old. Her hair was scarlet black and up in a messy bun with strands hanging down. The woman was beautiful.

"Hello class my name is Ms. Yuhi I will be you Advance placement English teacher." She said in a confident voice while getting papers and passing them out.

"Please read the directions and do what your asked thank you" She said as she gave a paper to Hinata

"And yes you may use your music devices" She said as Hinata grabbed her Ipod and pressed the shuffle button as she looked at the directions.

**Instructions:**

Write about any feeling you like in any form of writing.

This will not be graded, but will be turned in after class do your best and good luck.

Hinata heard the song that was playing...

(THE SONG THAT'S PLAYING)

_When I see your smile_  
_ Tears run down my face _  
_ I can't replace_  
_ And now that I'm strong _  
_ I have figured out_  
_ How this world turns cold _  
_ and it breaks through my soul_  
_ And I know I'll find _  
_ deep inside me _  
_ I can be the one_

_ I will never let you fall(let you fall)_  
_ I'll stand up with you forever_  
_ I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)_  
_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_ It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
_ Seasons are changing_  
_ And waves are crashing_  
_ And stars are falling all for us_  
_ Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
_ I can show you I'll be the one_

_ I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
_ I'll stand up with you forever_  
_ I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_ Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_ Please don't throw that away_  
_ Cuz I'm here for you_  
_ Please don't walk away and_  
_ Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_ Use me as you will_  
_ Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_ And I know I'll be okay_  
_ Though my skies are turning gray_

_ I will never let you fall_  
_ I'll stand up with you forever_  
_ I'll be there for you through it all_  
_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Hinata started to write as the song progressed and repeated as she wrote the title of the poem..

**Love and Hate**

**

* * *

**

**Well I'm done for now. I hope you liked it.. I worked hard on it even though It kept erasing and erasing.. but I did it. Hinata's poem will be added to the next chapter... Please review! **

**~Tally Mai  
**


	3. Hinata's Poem & Gym class

**Well Yay new chapter up!! Yay! I plan on updating on the odd days of this month; for example, today is the 7th and I plan to update on the 9th then the 11th and so on... no Music on this chapter.. hmm.. nothing else I think.. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are appreciated! **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

**I OWN THE POEM!!!**

**

* * *

Love and Hate **

_Fire and Ice_

_Both Opposites..._

_Sun and moon_

_Both Opposites..._

_The world is full of Opposites and similarities  
_

_Negative people or positive people_

_Its the same as love and Hate_

_Their the same in so many ways, but both different in so many ways _

_No one knows the feeling of love and hate _

_But some say that they have experienced it, but it wasn't true  
_

_What is love and hate?_

_Are they feelings? is it an antonym? is it an synonym? _

_They are just words_

_Love and Hate are just misguided words that mean an emotion._

_What is a ?_

_is the question._

_A feeling is just a word..._

_and we use them everyday. _

_A word._

_word._

Hinata finished her poem not very happy about it, but she thought that it will do all she had to do was write about a feeling, but really Hinata thought feelings like love and hate didn't exist. Hinata thought that they were just words; she free wrote the poem and she finished it in 5 minutes which was an average time for her. She looked out the window just to pass the time, and she was high up from the ground. She looked and the school had a lot of grass she was surprised because her other school just had sand which was okay, but seeing grass was just wonderful. The green rich grass seemed like it was just fresh and cut by the janitors. It was the summer, but still beautiful and fresh like it was still spring. The flowers were different colors bright yellow or bright orange, some of the flowers red with little specks of them, bright pink were tall and pretty, and some light lavender flowers which were Hinata's favorite flower and sent. Green tall trees stood by the window which provided little shade for her in the class room. The trees swayed left and right indicating that it was slightly breezy; the perfect day was the first thought on Hinata's mind.

Hinata was done gazing upon the wonderful scenery, so she decided to give the paper with the poem to the teacher. She got up off of her seat as heads started to turn and eyes started to gaze upon her and finally decided that she was scared of the fact that people were looking at her instead of writing their paper.  
_Why can't these malevolent people just pay attention to themselves?!_ Hinata half yelled in her mind and asking the same question over and over again. She was finally up at the teachers desk and gave the breath taking teacher her paper. The teacher finally got the paper wondering how fast the girl finished the paper and so quickly.

"Are you sure your finished?" Ms Yuhi asked in a concerned voice with her bright red eyes looking at her pale white ones.

"Hai. I have been for a while now... It might not be that good I just free wrote" Hinata said looking at the teacher trying to explain that all she did was free write her poem.

"well its the thought that counts right?" She said as Hinata got teared up when she heard her mom say the exact thing to her.

"Hai" Hinata said as she turned around going back to her seat in the back of the row now gazing at the scenery again. She grabbed her Ipod and pressed the random button listening to the music still gazing at the scenery. She put her pencil between her hands and started to write in delicate cursive writing the next poem that came to mind.

* * *

Advance placement Chemistry. Hinata didn't like anything about it. NOTHING!!

The teacher Mr. Orochimaru Scared her too much, and he looked more like a drag queen than a teacher. Mr. Orochimaru Had white skin not pale definitely not pale, but white skin if you compared his face to a plain white sheet of paper he would be whiter than the paper. He had jet black hair that made it to the middle of his back, and he had yellow eyes that looked exactly like a snake looking for it's prey. He had light purple almost lavender markings at the slit of his eye, and around the top of his eyes. His ears seemed gauged with weird looking earrings that had a swirl to them and were in his earlobes. He talked just like a snake which made Hinata more creeped out than ever before.

When they both; Hinata and Neji got to the door they were both handed paper by the teacher Orochimaru himself the two papers had a number on it Hinata's marked 9 and Nejis marked 8. Wondering what they were for.

"Hello classss pleasse find your ssseatss... the number on the paper is the assssigned ssseat. find it." He said making sure all the S's were long. Looking at the two twins and giving a really creepy smile Hinata shuddered as Neji looked at the teacher in horror.

Hinata and Neji both found their seats and sat next to each other side by side both still creeped out of the teacher Orochimaru. Their seat was in the middle of the room it was a table with four chairs around it. The tables black and the chairs white. The tables were connected to another table that held a sink and many other stuff connected to it. Next to them Hinata noticed that there were four eyes on her and Neji ocean blue and brown.

"Hey Hina-chan!" The blue eyed boy said as Hinata got a better look at him and noticed that he was the boy looking at her during homeroom.

He had bright blond spiky hair that could reach the moon (not really). His eyes bright as the ocean that made Hinata wonder if he was a fish or something like that. His was not as dark as the dark, but he was a lot darker than Hinata and Neji, but not too dark. The boys Cheeks had three horizontal marks marks in a row and on the other side Hinata though that he looked like a cat when he smiled. His smile really wide that seemed to stay up to his ears and was really bright and white. He wore a bright orange shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the middle of his forearm.

"DO NOT call her Hina-Chan!" Neji proclaimed as he glared at the boy who ever he was.

"Eh! Sorry! Neji-kun!" the bright headed boy said as he smiled a really cheesy smile while Hinata gave out a little giggle. Neji returned a light glare at her which made her giggle a little more.

"Gomen, but what is your name?" Hinata asked as she looked at the boy and at his eyes.

"This guy? You don't need to know his name he's not important enough! Hi I'm Kiba!" The boy with brown eyes said to Hinata while smiling at her. He held out his hand as Hinata stared at it and eventually placed it back on the desk.

Kiba seemed more like a wolf than a person wait take that back a werewolf than a person. He had dark brown chocolate hair that was really messy and shaggy. He had black eyes instead of brown now that Hinata had noticed. His eyes made a slit that made it look like a dog or wolf eyes. Hinata looked at his smile and noticed that he had canine teeth defiantly like a dog, his face had two upside down triangle markings that were red they almost looked like canines itself. Kiba wore a black tee shirt that seemed simple on his first day of school with nothing on it.

"Hi Kiba. I'm Hinata and this is my brother Neji" Hinata said without stutter in her voice as she pointed to Neji when she said his name/

"Really I thought you were a girl!" Kiba said as he gave out a light smirk looking now at Hinata.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Neji asked as Hinata heard that his voice had a little threat in it.

"not really. Mom said I can't Hit girls!" He said. Neji started to glare as they both started a glare fight.

"Ok stop!" Hinata said as she glared at both of them braking their glare fight.

"Yeah Kiba. Stop. Hinata I'm Naruto!" Naruto finally said as he tried to shake her hand while Hinata was just looking at it.

"Yeahhh... I don't really care." Hinata said as she put her head phones on and started to write another poem.

Soon enough the class bell rang and Hinata was some what happy heading to the next class the dreaded class called PE.

* * *

Neji didn't like PE one bit not at all. Neji was by him self not to mention that the jerk was here. The gym was smelly and was horrible they stood on the three point line in order waiting for the soon got annoyed while waiting for The Teacher then he suddenly popped into the gym with a bright white cheesy smile on his face that some how seemed to sparkle. He wore a ugly green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers; his hair striking black in a weird bowl cut style and amazingly awkward bushy eyebrows. He held out his hand in the form of his thumb sticking out.

"Hello my youthful class! I am your PE teacher. Gai with an I! I will take attendance and give you your locker assignments which already have gym clothes in it and come back out in 3 minutes!" the teacher said as Neji heard groans from the Naruto guy and a yes from this one boy that looked exactly like the teacher called Gai he wore too much green and seemed to have the same smile, hair cut, and bushy eyebrows. The gym had large lockers in the locker room painted green and white. Neji found the locker labeled his number and did the combination to unlock the he found a white tee shirt with black basket ball shorts he decided to wear his converse not wearing the running shoes the school provided. In about 2 minutes he was ready and waiting out side waiting for the other students which seemed to swarm out one by one or two by two.

"Ok class Attendance! Then we will begin the year with a two mile run!" Gai said as he started to call out names; Neji a little surprised that he was going to run today. "Hyuuga!" Gai said out loud.

"Present" Neji replied wondering what Hinata was going to do in her class.

* * *

The PE teacher was quite unique. She couldn't explain her she had purple hair pretty pupiless eyes Like her and Neji, but was not from the Hyuuga clan and had a really bad temper.

Her name was Anko, and she could be really mean if she had too and she did not dress like Ms. Yuhi or act like her. Anko's hair was in a spiky purple bun/ponytail thing. Her eyes pupiless and light. She wore a fishnet shirt that seemed got go all the way down to her thighs. Over that she wore a long tan coat that went to the middle of her thighs. she wore a short orange skirt with shin guards. On her neck Anko wore a whistle as a PE teacher, and a bright cheesy smile. She also seemed to have dango in her hand every time Hinata saw her.

"alright girls I'm not going to be easy on ya! One mile run! get in the locker room and be ready in 5 minutes" Anko said to the girls. Hinata left out of the gym and into the locker room. She eventually found her assigned locker and entered the combination to unlock the locker. In the locker were clothes and they were really short shorts which Hinata hated. She thought it make her look like a slut, but she didn't care all; she just decided to forget it. All she really had to do is run the mile as fast as she could then she could go back to her normal clothes. The shorts were plain black and the shirt was white with the school logo in the back of the shirt. Hinata went into her bag and grabbed a comb and took off her lavender and black beanie and took off the hair ties of the two low ponytails. She ran the comb through her hair and started to twist it into a neat bun. She took out her large water bottle from her bag and a couple pieces of gum and placed one piece in her mouth. She went out of the locker room and sat down in the middle of the gym. She spread out her legs to start stretching she reached for her left leg for about ten seconds then her left leg. She went to the wall and placed her foot on the wall and stretched her calf's. Soon enough she was done, but she saw that a girl a little taller than her was stretchering with had two neat Chinese buns and had on the same gym clothes as Hinata.

"Hi I'm Tenten." the girl said as she was stretching her legs.

"Hinata." Hinata said.

"alright girls lets go to the track and begin!" She said as they went out the track ready for the mile run.

* * *

Neji and the class was just about to start when he spotted a woman with purple hair and it was spiky in a bun. He noticed that it was a teacher along with other students and those students just so happened to be the girls PE class, and it looked like they were also going to run a few laps. He noticed that Hinata was with a girl her hair in two brown neat buns, so many thoughts formed in Neji's mind.

"Ok class! This is Anko the girls PE teacher And girls I'm Gai the boy's PE teacher you both will be starting at the same time and do your distances. Both of us will record the time and after you both can dress out" Gai said as he gave out his cheesy, yet creepy smile.

Hinata thought that Neji would most defiantly be in hell she knew that Neji hated peppy people like his teacher. Hinata sighed and went toward Neji. He wore his hair down and Hinata smiled and gave him two hair ties that were on her wrist. Neji gladly took them and put his hair in a ponytail to get his hair in place. Hinata then looked at him and noticed that he didn't have gum, so she took a piece and gave it to him. Neji gladly took the gum and placed it in his mouth.

"I got a mile to do what about you?" Hinata said while looking at him.

"We got two" Neji said smiling.

"I swear why do you guys get the fun stuff I'm going to do two miles who cares!" Hinata said to Neji and smiled.

"Sure that is good for me" Neji said as they were at the track getting ready to jog.

"Ok your time starts NOW!" Anko said as she started the time.

Hinata and Neji both went and started jogging as others were walking; for example, most of the girls in her class except Tenten who was at a light jog. About three others started to run Neji noticed that it was the creepy guy that looked a lot like the teacher then noticed the jerk who bumped into Hinata during passing period the next boy was Naruto the bight headed boy was running and all three passed both Hinata and Him.

Hinata glanced at Neji hoping to get his attention she knew Neji hated losing especially Jerks like the guy who bumped into her this morning she also hated to lose. Hinata nudged Neji as he looked at her she smiled and he smiled back they both picked up their pace to a fast jog not even a run as they finished their first lap the boys still in front of both of them about a quarter of the track. They were both catching up, but not by a lot Neji knew that they would get tired faster, so he decided just to jog the same pace. Neji watched the rivalry of the three Naruto at the last of the three the guy that looked like the PE teacher and then at first was the Jerk.

Neji noticed that they slowed down a little bit as Hinata drank a gulp of water and handed the bottle to Neji; he took a gulp and closed it and started to hold it. They soon made it and did their second lap.

----Time speed-----

They both had finished the mile in about 8 minutes Hinata told the teacher that she did finish and to record her time she also told her that she will complete the second mile. While she was done with her mile the other girls were still on their second laps Hinata laughed and started jogging with Neji. They were not tired at all still refreshed instead. They soon made it up to the boys heels trying not to pass them yet. They finally finished their 7th lap and both looked at each other they smiled and started sprinting. They both passed the boys and wishing to see their shocked faces. They sprinted and ran they passed the girls that were finishing up the mile and some of the other boys that were lazy and too tired. They made it at the time of 11 minutes and 30 seconds. Both were proud while the three boys were still not even at the half point of the track.

"Wow Neji good job! you beat the three best students and your sister too! wow! I'm proud to say that you both made the school record and since you won you guys both get any week off of PE and get full credit and since you beat the school record both of you get extra credit!" Gai said to them as they started to walk around soon enough the boys came. Hinata and Neji both sat on the grass while waiting for the other students.

----Time speed----

The rest of the class came in recording the times. Some of them came with times of 20 minutes for the guys and 15 for the girls. Hinata was surprised that the girls took forever.

"Well class we got the top 5 students in combination of the two classes for the 2 mile run!" Anko said as she got the paper and started to read the names.

"We got Neji and Hinata Hyuuga both at First place with the time of 11 minutes and 30 seconds. Second place is Sasuke Uchiha with the time of 12 minutes and 46 seconds. In third place we got Rock Lee with the time of 12 minutes and 48 seconds, and in fourth place Naruto Uzumaki with the time of 12 minutes and 53 seconds. The two students with first place will be excused for one week of the school with the full credit and extra credit. Now go get dressed!!" Anko said as she went with the girls Hinata and Neji both not looking tired at all.

Hinata went to the locker room and put her clothes on leaving her bun in place and went out the door to go to lunch.

Neji went and put his clothes on not paying attention to the other students and untied his hair and went out the door to find Hinata and go to lunch. she was waiting at the boys locker room door and they both went to find a spot to eat.

* * *

**well I hope you liked it! XD Yeah kind of short, but I did my best please tell me how you liked it. and no music on here ahh!! creepy like orochimaru right!?! well I appreciate Reviews they make me happy and encourage me to keep going! **

**~Tally Mai  
**


	4. Lunch and a Duo!

**WELL the next chapter is done YAY!!! So I hope you like it! And If you like it feel free to review! I love them they make me write longer chapters... Well hope you like it**

**** I DO NOT OWN:**

**-NARUTO  
-Panic! at the disco  
-Taylor Swift  
-Escape the fate**

* * *

Hinata and Neji both found a table; the table was the color of green and had holes all around it. The place they found was by a large tree that provided shade for them both. The tree was bright green and really tall; Hinata went in her bag and placed the big bento box on the table. Neji on the other hand was very excited to eat he was jumping almost off the seat.

Neji wanted the delicious food that Hinata had prepared for both of them. Hinata opened the bento with her soft delicate hands and reviled the perfect bento. Hina cooked Rice as a side dish along with fish and chicken; fish for Hinata and Chicken for Neji. She added vegetables baby carrots for her and steamed radish for Neji. Neji was so happy that he got the food and he loved Hina's cooking. He got his chopsticks and placed his steamed radish in his mouth savoring the delicious food in his mouth as he chewed slowly.

"Hey Hinata!" some one yelled at Hinata as her head shot up too see who was calling her.

It was a girl, and a pretty one at that. Her hair was in two neat Chinese buns; she wore a black shirt with faded blue skinny jeans. Her eyes brown and very pretty; her smile very very pretty. She was a person that seemed like she didn't care about how she looked and that made Neji happy that she wasn't a crazy fan like her other school. She was pretty....

"Hi um.. Tenten right?" Hinata said trying to remember the girls name as she looked at her when she smiled.

"Yes. Is it ok if I eat with you? I'm kind of new to this school too Some of the girls in class told me, so I decided to look for you, but you left the gym" Tenten said looking at Neji and giving out a heart warming smile.

"Oh Tenten this is my brother Neji. Neji this is my classmate Tenten from PE class" Hinata said smiling at Neji and Tenten realizing what she was going to do to her brother. Neji thought about it her smile was just beautiful.

_Wait what the hell am I saying?_ Neji asked him self.

**What the hell are you saying is that the girl is HOT!** Neji heard a voice say in his mind.

_Wait what?! Who is this?_ Neji asked arguing about the voice in his head.

**WHO IS THIS!!! Well Neji I'm god, and I came to talk to you about telling people your feelings...**

_Woah! Hi God! Who do I need to tell my feelings to other than telling Hinata that I'm mad or pissed. _

**Well That girl right there you need to tell her that you like her that's what you got to do, so you better do it! **

_But why?_

**Because I said so! **God said as he disappeared in his mind.

Neji didn't want to show or tell his feelings to the girl Tenten. He wanted to ignore the whole thing, but God said that he would have to tell her, and Neji thought that if he didn't then maybe God would destroy the world or something bad like that.

Neji got a piece of chicken for him self and savoring it and getting some rice to eat. He looked at the girl and she smiled at him, but just as he did Neji looked back down at the blank sheet of paper trying to hide his bright red crimson blush. He grabbed the bento eating his portion of the food then gave the bento back to Hinata. He went in his bag searching for his Ipod and finally found it at the bottom of his bag. He grabbed it and placed each ear phone on his ear and started to draw perfect strokes on his blank piece of paper.

_Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret._  
_Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name_  
_As she sheds her skin on stage_  
_I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A._  
_The strip joint veteran sits two away_  
_Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri_

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me_  
_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_  
_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_  
_Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me_  
_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_  
_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

_But, but I'm afraid that I_  
_Well, I may have faked it _  
_And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

_Well, I'm afraid that I_  
_Well, that's right, well I may have faked it _  
_And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me_  
_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_  
_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_  
_Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me_  
_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_  
_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

_Well, I'm afraid that I_  
_Well, I may have faked it _  
_And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

_Well, I'm afraid that I_  
_Well, that's right, well I may have faked it _  
_And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me_  
_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_  
_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_  
_Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me_  
_I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know_  
_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

_Praying for love and paying in naivety_  
_Praying for love and paying in naivety, oh_

Neji never pays attention to what he draws; all her does is let the pencil guide him. Soon enough the pencil made it to a complete stop. Neji finally looked at his finished project and realized that the picture that he drew was a person a very pretty one at that. The person he drew was the girl that he was with Ten ten. Neji was shocked he didn't know what to do; even if he gave it to her then how would he explain why he drew it.

He sighed and decided that he would not give it to the girl he would just leave it and keep it in his room safe from lunch bell had finally rang and he was happy; he waited for Hinata and Ten ten to put their stuff away. All three of them had left to their class with Ten ten tagging along.

"Tenten what is your next class?" Hinata asked the girl looking at Tenten wanting to know the class.

"I have Orchestra what about you?" She asked.

"Same with Mr. Asuma?" Hinata asked the girl as Neji wasn't really paying attention

"Yeah! Thats cool we got the same class. What instrument do you play?" She asked Hinata wanting to know the instrument.

"I play cello, and Neji nii-san plays the classic Guitar. What about you what is your instrument?" Hinata asked.

"Violin" She clearly stated.

"Really that's pretty cool." Hinata said as they went into the class room.

"Hello class My name is Asuma. Please have a seat on the floor." He instructed as the students sat on the floor while they looked at him.

Mr. Asuma has dark brown sincere eyes with short black hair with a beard. The teacher seemed laid back with a white button down long sleeved shirt with jeans. He also seemed to smile a lot.

"Hi-ya class. So how many of you were with me last year?" he asked as so many students raised their hands while Tenten, Hinata and Neji did not.

"Ok how many of you remember your chairs?" Asuma said as he got out his note book from his desk. Some of the other students raised their hands including the jerk.

"Well Sasuke you first place Cello again congratulations." Asuma said as he smiled and most of the students clapped except the three students that were just looking.

"Thats MY Sasuke KUN!!!" Hinata heard a girl say as she tried to find out who said it and laid her eyes on a girl with long blond hair. Her eyes a pale blue and skin pale. Her blond hair was up in a high pony tail that went to the middle of her back. Her purple shirt was short that showed her midriff and she also wore a skirt that was in the middle of her thighs. Hinata realized that she was the girl that was in her home room class the slut.

Hinata ignored the girl and, wanted the final period to be over. Soon enough the Teacher came to the three lost students.

"Hi. I'm the orchestra teacher Asuma you are new right?" He asked in a normal peaceful voice.

"Hai. We do not know what to do sir." Neji said to the teacher as he talked to the teacher.

"Ok what schools did you come from?" He asked the three. Looking at Ten ten first.

"I was home schooled. I finally convinced my mom to let me come to this school. I've been playing for a long time now and, I also wanted to see if I was a good enough student to make it." Ten ten said telling the teacher about where she comes from.

"Well nice to meet you Tenten. Please tell me your instrument" he asked her as she smiled.

"Piano. Any type I can play the Grand piano, the electric piano, the organ, and so many others I've trained myself to work with all types of pianos." Tenten said as she was proud to tell the teacher

"Really we got one Piano player. Her name is Sakura. See with the pink hair she has first chair right now want to try to steal it from her?" Asuma said as he smirked.

"Sure I guess." She said; soon enough the teacher went to Sakura which was a pink haired girl with green emerald eyes wearing a long sleeved pink shirt with blue jeans and pink pumps.

"Hey Sakura you have a little of competition. She wants to take your spot." Asuma clearly said as he smirked.

"Well I guess we could do a battle... I'll go first" She said as she started to play a awful song to Hinata and Neji

She started to play the song as she kept going; She then opened her mouth to sing as Hinata noticed some people covering her ears.

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air" Hinata was horrified if she didn't sing then she would have been better Hinata covered her ears to eliminate the horrible sound as she started to sing more and more.

The teacher had finally stopped her and told her it was Tenten's turn to play a song. The song seemed so familiar then it soon came to her that it was one of her favorite bands and Neji's most Favorite. It was Escape the fate and one of the first songs Hinata had ever heard from them when Hinata looked at Tenten looked so graceful then Hinata looked at Neji and noticed that he almost started to drool Hinata smiled then went back to look at Tenten she looked happy to play the song.

Hinata started to hum the song as it started to play and she heard the music flow to her and started to sing it quietly to her self.

_Hurtful words,_  
_ From my enemies of the last five years,_  
_ What's it like to die alone?_

_ How does it feel when tears freeze,_  
_ When you cry?_  
_ The blood in your veins is twenty below. _

_ Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_  
_ Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_  
_ Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_  
_ This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,_

_ Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_  
_ Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_  
_ Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_  
_ This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,_

_ Something I cannot forget._

_ So for now, take this down a notch,_  
_ Crash my car through your window,_  
_ Make sure you're still alive,_  
_ Just in time to kill you,_

_ Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_  
_ Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_  
_ Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_  
_ This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,_

_ Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_  
_ Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_  
_ Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_  
_ This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget, _

_ Something I cannot forget._

_ I can't take this (take) anymore_  
_ I can't take this (take) anymore_  
_ I can't take this (take) anymore_  
_ (I cannot feel what you've done to me)_  
_ I can't take this (take) anymore_  
_ (What you've done to me)_

_ So for now, take this down a notch,_  
_ Crash my car through your window,_  
_ (Window)_

_ Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_  
_ Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_  
_ Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_  
_ This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,_

_ Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,_  
_ Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,_  
_ Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,_  
_ This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget, _

_ Something I cannot forget._

She finally finished as some of the students were amazed that she could have fluid piano skills; the students weren't the only ones surprised it was the teacher Asuma that was in shock his jaw was almost to the floor as he heard Tenten play.

"First Chair TenTen!" Asuma half screamed. As TenTen had a happy smile on her face.

"Ok what about you two? What school did you go to? and What instrument do you play?" Asuma said to both Hinata and Neji, but they both stayed quiet.

"So what is it?" He asked as they were still not talking.

"Well how about you both do a Duet and lemme see how you guys are to put you in your assigned chairs. Go on and get the instrument" He and Neji both nodded as they went to find the instrument eyes looking at the two Neji looked and looked and he eventually came across a guitar in the back of the room behind so many instrument cased he decided to bring his guitar tomorrow. Hinata on the other hand found a cello easily she smirked as she faced Sasuke and took his cello; Sasuke was shocked when the girl smirked at her and was surprised that she was going to try to take his spot at first chair.

Neji went to Hinata and they sat in the middle of the room facing all the students some of them shocked that the girl could play cello and that she just might take Sasukes spot at first chair. Neji looked at Hinata and she nodded indicating that she was ready; soon Neji looked at the teacher and then nodded to show that he could start playing.

Neji started the song as Hinata soon played along with his song knowing that she HAD to sing making sure that she'll pay Neji back.(A/N The bolded parts is when Neji sings)

"said this could only get better.  
There's no rush, 'cause we have each other.  
You said this would last forever,  
But now i doubt if i was your only lover.

Are we just lost in time?  
I wonder if your love's the same.  
'Cause I'm not over you

Baby, don't talk to me.  
I'm trying to let go  
Not loving you is harder then you know.  
'Cause boy you're driving me so crazy

How can i miss you if you never would stay?  
If you need time i guess I'll go away.  
Inside me now there's only heartache and pain.  
So where's the fire?  
You've become the rain.

Are we just lost in time?  
I wonder if your love's the same  
'cause I'm not over you.

Baby, don't talk to me  
I'm trying to let go  
Not loving you is harder then you know,  
**('cause girl your driving me so crazy) **

And if you don't want me then  
i guess I'll have to go..  
Not loving you is harder then you know.

yeah

So I'll make the call,  
and I'll leave today  
I'm gonna miss you 'cause i love you baby  
Yeah, I'll make the call  
I'm leaving today

Leaving always drives me crazy.  
Leaving always drives me crazy.

Baby, don't talk to me  
I'm trying to let go.  
Not loving you is harder  
Then you know,

yeah

Baby, don't talk to me  
I'm trying to let go **(I'm trying to let go) **  
Not loving you is harder  
Then you know,  
**('cause boy your driving me so crazy) **

and if you don't want me then  
i guess I'll hav'ta go! **(I guess I'll hav'ta go) **  
not loving you is harder then you know  
**(boy your driving me so crazy) **

Baby, don't talk to me  
I'm trying to let go.  
Not loving you is harder, then you know,  
boy your driving me so crazy."

Hinata finally sang and was a little bit mad that she had to sing, but when she looked at the teacher he seemed moved. He looked like he almost started to cry. Hinata looked down at the ground as the final bell rang. Hinata picked up the cello and handed it to Sasuke who was wide eyed when she looked at him.

"HINATA FIRST CHAIR!" Asuma said as Hinata smirked

"Beat'cha cello boy!" Hinata said as she smiled and stuck out her tongue went with Neji to get their boards from their locker.

* * *

**WELL I hope you like it as much as I do... Yes you could see the NEJIXTEN part soon... EEK!!!REviews make me happy!!**

**~Tally Mai**


	5. A game of skate

**WHAT!!! TALLY MAI GOTS A NEW CHAPTER UP!!?!? well yes I do!! ^^ That makes me very happy! and hopefully you guys!! Oh and hehe EMail me if you have ideas or just want to talk to me or anything else... **

**.com **

**So Feel free to email me... yeah.. and I'll reply to everyones emails... ^^ so yeah... ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! T-T sorry for not updating...  
**

* * *

He was furious that he lost to the girl; in fact, he actually wanted to pay her back. He now got second chair to the girl what else will she still from him? His number one spot in the school? His popularity? Sasuke couldn't imagine that girl was a robot of some sort with a beautiful voice like that it was like a perfect angel. Wait what the hell was he saying. What if she joined the chess club!!? Sasuke thought as his face turned pale; paler than his already white face. No defiantly not. Sasuke was at least happy that she didn't step in his territory the one place that kept him half way calm the skate park.

The skate park was his sanctuary he loved it, it made him calm and he felt easy around it. The park was located a couple of minutes by car to the skate park or 10 minutes by skateboard. Sasuke was quite happy that he was going to finally skate out of the whole day he smirked as he saw the beautiful place he called HIS place. Most of the whole park was concrete it included the main things like quarter pipes, flat backs, Fun boxes with a hand rail, roll ins, a bowl, pool and a half-pipe. Most of the ramps were where he was the others were on the north side of his place while the other side was on the south side.

"Hey Sasuke are you ready?!" Naruto the orange boy said as he smiled with his orange deck on his board.

"Sure what ever loser" Sasuke replied as he smirked to show that he was going to win.

"Well ok so should we do this the usual way?" Naruto asked.

"Flip tricks, then Aerials, then Grinds, after that Lip tricks, then freestyle." Sasuke said as his smirk was still on his face.

"Ok then paper, rock, scissors" Naruto said as his hand was already in a fist ready to play against Sasuke

"Rock paper scissors" He said as Naruto pulled out a scissors and Sasuke pulled out a rock.

"Damn it!" Naruto said as he put his board on the ground and started to practice for the beginning battle of skate.

Naruto started out with a nollie nerdflip as he tried to time the trick as much as he can he eventually did it and landed on the ground.  
Naruto's board flew and started spinning as he was flying in the air.

"Is that really all you got Naruto a Nerd-flip?" Sasuke asked as he smirked and started to roll his board on the ground he was on the ground then finally made it up perfectly he was so graceful on the board and in the air that he made it on the ground with a smirk to Naruto.

"Damn you Teme!" Naruto shouted.

It was Sasukes turn so he decided just to do a regular trick he smirked and knew that Naruto wouldn't exceed. Sasuke started to skate then when he picked up some good speed he and his board both went up the board flipping around into two full circles, and landed perfectly on his board. He looked at Naruto who looked like he was already defeated, but tried anyway. Naruto picked up his speed and then the both him and the board both went up the board only rotating once then landed with the deck of the board and the wheels up as Naruto landed on the deck.

"Thats an S" Sasuke said as he smirked Naruto only looking at him in disapproval.

"Aerials now." Naruto said as he started to skate indicating that it was his turn. Naruto finally went up and made it he grabbed the middle of his board as he started to fly in the air and let go perfectly while he landed on the ground.

It was Sasukes turn and he did exactly what Naruto did. After he was finished it was his turn he went and started to push his board and went high up in the air and grabbed his board in the middle like before, but turned a couple of times and landed safely on the cement floor. It was Naruto's turn and Naruto tried his best to do it but ended up turning around once.

"now you got S-K now Dobe" Sasuke said as he smirked his usual smirk.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled getting ready for the next trick

* * *

Hinata and Neji had finally made it to the skate park people have been taking about in the village and in school. Now Hinata could see why it was so popular it was HUGE! It had so many things Suna Skate park didn't have and Hinata was actually surprised. The park had everything like quarter pipes, flat backs, Fun boxes with a hand rail, roll ins, a bowl, pool and a half-pipe. Hinata looked and saw that she was around the front of the park, but thought the back was occupied, so she decided not to go that way until later when Her and Neji are finished with their game.

"Ok lets do this how about you just give up ok?" Hinata said smirking.

"Haha no way I'm going to beat you this time." Neji said confidently.

"Sure believe what you say" Hinata said as she went toward the big pool in the middle of the park and stared to skate in it.

Neji on the other hand knew that he was going to lose to his so called sister, but wanted to try and beat her anyway so he decided to follow her he stood by the end of the pool watching Hinata get used to the pool.

"Ok you can go first losers from last time could go." Hinata said to Neji. Neji was a little bit mad that he lost.

"Sure." He said as he went into the pool right when Hinata went out.

Neji went and started to skate he went on the walls of the pool the pool seemed like it was smooth and it was Neji was very pleased that it was. Neji finally made it and started to skate all around it. Neji went back and fourth the pool and finally wanted to do a trick. Neji made it to the end of the pool and went to the top of the edge he grinded for about 23 seconds. Hinata was impressed that her brother made it for more than 10 seconds it actually made her day, but she wanted to prove that she was better.

After Neji made it our of the circular eight shaped pool she went in making sure that she was going to beat Neji. She pushed her leg harder ad harder until she finally picked up some speed. She made it to the other side of the pool and did exactly what Neji did, but this time she stayed on the rail for more than 43 seconds, and she was very proud.

She smiled at Neji who looked like he was in a giant depression; Hinata wanted to start laughing.

"Well its my turn" Hinata said as she went up into the pool she knew exactly what she was going to do and was pretty sure that Neji couldn't accomplish the easy trick. Hinata went inside the pool hoping for some air and she finally got it she was in the air with only seconds to spare when she made her board turn around 360. She smiled when she saw a jaw dropped Neji who knew that he was seriously going to lose.

* * *

"Ok Naruto you got S-K-A-T-E!" Sasuke said as he smirked at him holding the top of his board the deck facing out which was mostly scratched at the bottom, but still of the design of the Uchiha crest on it.

"Well I guess you get to date Hinata. you won with a S-K-" Naruto said a little disappointed that he wouldn't be the one to date Hinata.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't want to date Hinata he just wanted to win and that long long game of skate took forever, so he decided to go and rest at the skater's resting place.

"I'll see you later then Naruto" Sasuke said as he went to the heart of the skate park hoping no fan girls were there.

"Yeah bye Sasuke" Naruto said as he went toward the large pool hoping no one will be there so he could practice, but sure enough he saw the girl him and Sasuke were talking about it was Hinata and she was skating on a lavender board along with her brother uh... Neji.

Naruto was surprised it seemed like Hinata could do everything that Sasuke could do maybe it was a good Idea to loose to him. Naruto got a great idea that he would tell Sasuke so he could be all time impressed with the girl and maybe be with her after all he wanted Sasuke to be happy.

Naruto headed toward the skaters resting spot hoping he would be there. Soon enough Naruto found him sitting on the bench actually peaceful. Naruto smirked hoping that he would actually fall for Hinata if Naruto couldn't have her then Sasuke would defiantly have her instead of that dumb player Kiba.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto shouted as he went to the seat next to him.

"Dobe I'm tired I just got rid of those fan girls please please don't bother me right now" Sasuke said in more of a annoyed tone.

"Ok Just wait a minute. I want to show you someone. They seem really cool..."Naruto said as he was hoping he would go with him.

"I really don't care. I bet they wont beat me not even close." Sasuke said as he looked up toward Naruto.

"I think they can. Dude there in the pool lets go see." Naruto said

At first Sasuke thought they were Kiba or some one else or Naruto's friend Konohamaru, so Sasuke decided to go along with it and just go. They made it almost to the pool, but when Sasuke heard a girlish giggle he knew that he was wrong. It soon was the girl THE GIRL. She was the girl that took everything from Sasuke his first chair, his record and maybe his popularity. Sasuke couldn't let this happen she just might take HIS skating career.

"Hey HINATA!!" Naruto yelled as he was at the edge of the pool she was now going across the pool she wasn't paying attention to her moves now looking at Naruto and smiling and waving; Naruto also did the same. She stopped while she made it to the middle and smiled at Naruto.

"Hey.. um.. Kiba right?" Hinata said

"KIBA!!? HAHA!! no I'm Naruto Kiba is the poser boy." Naruto said to Hinata.

"oh sorry about that. I don't pay attention to people." Hinata said.

"Why are you acting so nice?"

"No reason trying to make the Cello boy not sad. Thats all." Hinata said as she looked at him who surprisingly had a board.

"Haha. Get out of the skate park girls are not allowed" Sasuke said.

"Well I guess that means you should go with me then" Hinata said back in a firing voice.

"Fine a bet. If I beat you in SKATE then You stay out of the skate park for good." He said.

"Except for tournaments?" Hinata said.

"Yeah yeah what ever." he said as he held out his hand to shake for the bet.

"Fine then Cello boy." Hinata said as she shook his hand.

"Its Sasuke by the way" He said not looking at her.

* * *

It was Hinata's turn to go first and really Neji wanted her to win. Hinata didn't use the pool this time because he knew that she knew that she had to show her her all. Neji went to a bench to sit down and rest from the fall he received a while earlier. He could see everything while he was sitting on the bench. Hinata started to skate like an angel like always and he was proud she could do that when he couldn't she skated smoothly while he could barley do that.

Hinata made it to a fun box with a rail Hinata pushed her and the board both up to meet the rail and yes she did make it. she switched and switched from right to left from her board it made about 4 turns when she had finally made it to the ground. When she was done she smirked at the boy while he did the same and smirked. The blond Naruto looked at them in amazement.

"Do you know how to do that?" Neji asked Naruto who was still watching waiting for the boy to do his trick.

"nope. I'm still a beginner I know the basics and stuff and other tricks but I can't do nothing like them. Finally Teme has someone to actually have a challenge. How about you?" Naruto asked.

"Nah I usually fall on my grinds." Neji said to Naruto. Finally The Jerk started to skate and was about to go on the fun box he rolled on the fun box making it to the rail and jumped with it. He made it on the rail happily he shifted the sides trying to count 1...2... 3... was the only ones he could make as the rail ended landing perfectly on the pavement. He was the one who actually got the S first and he was pissed. Ok no more being nice time to go all out.

"Thats an S. Cello boy" Hinata said to him it was finally his turn ready to do his best.

"My name is Sasuke" He said

"wow. your good Hinata." Naruto said as he seen the whole trick with his own eyes.

"Haha thanks, but I didn't win yet." She said as she watched Sasuke do his trick.

He went towards the stairs that was about 6 stairs high He skated toward it looking like he was going to crash into it. Instead of crashing into it he went up and passed the 6 stairs and was on the top now instead of the bottom. Hinata was amazed that he did the trick.

Now it was her turn Naruto and Neji both wanting to see how far she could go maybe even make the jump up. She jumped up praying to god that she would make it her and the board soared in the air and she made it she made it to the top of the stair with victory she put her hands up.

"YEAH!!!" She shouted.

"Teme you got a S-K and Hinata gots nothing" Naruto shouted when Hinata looked at them Neji just merely nodded.

Hinata was actually happy she was close to winning, but she didn't let that fool her. She knew that he was maybe holding back on his skating.

"Why don't you quit wanting me to win and skate like a man." Hinata yelled as she started to skate to do her trick which was a easy and old trick that she practiced for a while. She skated and made it to the perfect place. she jumped took her leg off the board and to the ground she grabbed her board as it went up smiling she placed her foot back on the board.

"WAS THAT A BONELESS?!" Naruto asked Neji who was surprised Hinata smiled and the Jerk wide eyed.

Sasuke was dead scared he had to push himself to do the trick he sighed he WAS going to win this game he hates it when he loses. He skated at almost full speed. He went and jumped he placed his leg off of the board onto the ground grabbed him and his weight off of the board with his leg still flat on the ground he was up and made it to the ground with both of his legs on the board and he kept skating. He made it with a smirk on his face facing Hinata. "I think Thats an S for you?" He said. _Now this game is on! _Sasuke thought planning his next move.

**-A few hours later-**

It was down to a tie both Hinata and Sasuke got S-K-A-T It had been about almost an hour and a half since they have been skating Hinata was in a clear lead, but Sasuke made a comeback with complicated moves, but Hinata gave out equally hard moves some that Neji nor Naruto did not know.

They were finally up to their last and final move and it was Sasukes turn. He skated up to the middle of the lane he went on the half pipe and started to skate back and fourth 1...2...3..4 he got up and placed his board up in the air grabbing it and rotating it clockwise and going back on the half pipe. He smirked at Hinata

Hinata gave him an equally matched smirk to him and she was positive that she was going to accomplish the move. She skated on the half pipe back and fourth 1...2...3....4... she went and placed her board in the air grabbing it and rotating it clockwise the same speed and time as Sasuke but her landing wasn't so smooth. She landed on the ground but her knees first she got up her jeans torn at the knees, and her knees itself was bleeding.

"Well that's a S-K-A-T-E for you" Sasuke said to her smirking.

"Who Cares" Hinata said.

"Actually I do. You are not allowed here only when we have tournaments, and I'm pretty sure you'll only get second place" Sasuke said

"how about this Jerk! If I beat you in a tournament then you'll let me skate back here again." she said

"Its a bet." Sasuke said smirking at her both of their faces a few inches apart.

"Its a bet JERK!" She said getting her board and skating the opposite way from Sasuke with Neji right on her tail.

* * *

Neji was pretty sure that his cousin was going to win the bet, but in the end it didn't work out. He followed Hinata back home her jeans torn and her knees covered in blood. She almost nailed the trick, but she lost concentration and fell on her knees.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked her.

"yeah. I'm good. Its just I can't go and skate there I got to find my own entertainment at home or somewhere else. God! I want to beat him at any other thing hes good at" She said plotting her revenge.

They made it inside their house and she started to clean her wounds. She placed bandages on them and changed her pants into basket ball shorts and her shirt into her older band homework was basic work nothing special. Neji finished his homework and started to practice his guitar. He wanted to be the best of the best in his whole school and he wanted to surpass his sister no matter what. Hinata was cooking dinner while Neji was practicing his work. She cooked chicken and veggies for dinner which was enough for the three of them, her, Neji, and Their father.

Hinata and Neji both sat down to eat not waiting for their dad to arrive. "So are you ok?" Neji asked once again.

"Yeah. I plan on beating him again when Kohona has a tournament." Hinata said smirking.

"Well that is good" Neji said talking to her.

* * *

Sasuke was actually happy that he won and against Hinata he had lost so much against her during the day, but when he won in the game of S-K-A-T-E it turned all the bad things good. After they left Naruto told him that he should go out with Hinata. Hinata to Sasuke was competition and he didn't want to go out with competition, but if he did the fan girls would give her such a hard time and she might just slip up on her work. Sasuke formed a smirk on his face.

_Hyuuga, Hinata you are so dead _Sasuke thought as he plotted his revenge against the girl .

* * *

**Yay I Actually made it out with another chapter!! I Fell so happy!! Sorry for not updating for a long long time. I got lets see 2 new stories for your enjoyment! and Fuyu and this story are going to be updated more! T-T I Feel bad for not updating and my mom is mad too! HI MOM!! And yeah sorry... sorry..**

**so Dont review cause it can be payback..**

**~TM SORRY!!  
**


	6. CHESS!

**Sorry Guys this is a filler chapter... D= but be happy I updated! and please please do my poll on my profile! I need it so i could know which story to update more and stuff and stuff.. Please The next chapter will be much better!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- CHESS!**

_HELLZ YA BITCH!_

_H-E-L-L-O Blastin through your stereo_  
_K-I-T-T-Y Let me slip through your thighs_  
_H-E-L-L-O Comming straight through Tokyo_  
_K-I-T-T-Y My sex will leave you satisfied_  
_H-E-L-L-O Show me how your sucha hoe_  
_K-I-T-T-Y Bitch I'll make you Fucking Cry_  
_H-E-L-L-O Get on your knees and blow_  
_K-I-T-T-Y YOUR SUCH A FUCKING CUTIE PIE!_

Hinata slammed on the snooze button of her alarm clock which played the song that was playing just a lot louder. Hinata did not know why she liked Blood on the Dance Floor; maybe it was the catchy songs, but she ended up liking one of the most perverted bands ever. She got off from her bed and headed to Nejis room to wake him up, and as always he was talking in his sleep. Sometimes Neji would tell Hinata pretty crazy stuff while he was asleep and every time it made her laugh. She sighed knowing that she would have to wake him up she decided to listen in on her older cousin and see what was on his mind.

"Tenten... so beautiful." She heard Neji say she wasn't shocked that Neji liked her. She knew from the start that he liked her, and the picture he drew during lunch was a clearer picture that he was falling for her. Hinata sighed knowing that she would probably have do everything for Neji and Tenten to be together. Hinata sighed once again and decided to wake Neji up.

"Neji Wake up!" she said loudly.

Neji jumped up from his sleep and started to scratch his head

"Hina I hate it when you yell at me to wake up" He said in a drowsy voice.

"Well I'm sorry, but its so funny when you jerk right up. Especially when you talk about girls in your sleep." She said and giggling

"Gah well next time don't scare me okay? Wait Girls? What girls!" he said his eyes shocked and fully awake.

"Yeah yeah well we got about an hour or two, and don't give me cold water!" Hinata said to Neji a little bit mad about the other day.

"Hinata What girls!" Neji said a little curious.

Hinata had finally left Nejis room and headed to her bedroom. She set her ipod on to a random song and the song that started playing was Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides. She decided that she would dress like Andy Six the same outfit as the video. The music started blaring and her body started moving every song in her ipod made her move and dance, and that was what she loved about the music she listens to.

_Alone at last, we can sit and fight_  
_I've lost all faith in this blurring light_  
_Stay right here we can change our plight!_  
_Storming through this, despite what's right!_

_One final fight, for this tonight_  
_(Whoa! )_  
_With knives and pens, we've made our plight_

_Lay your heart down, the end's in sight_  
_Conscience begs for you to do what's right_  
_Everyday it's still the same dull knife!_  
_Stab it through and justify your pride!_

_One final fight, for this tonight_  
_(Whoa! )_  
_With knives and pens, we've made our plight_  
_(Whoa! )_  
_I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on._  
_We tried your best... turn out the light, turn out the light._

_One final fight, for this tonight_  
_(Whoa! )_  
_With knives and pens, we've made our plight_  
_(Whoa! )_

_I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on._  
_We tried your best... turn out the light, turn out the light._

Hinata finally grabbed all of her clothes and headed to her bathroom. The warm water was relaxing to Hinata she liked the way the water fell across her body. She went and hurried out of the shower before Neji went in the other bath room to shoot out the cold water. She dried her self off and put on her under garments and shorts and a tee shirt. Hinata Went into her room and started to brush her hair.

The first thing Neji thought about when he woke up was school. Neji was excited he was bouncing off of his bed. It was Tenten that was on his mind something about her was just buzzing with excitement he loved the way her skin was so clean and clear, He loved the way her hair was placed in two neat buns. He especially loved the way she smiled; Neji was excited about the following day to come. He literally ran into the bath room to take his shower he'd forgot that Hinata was yelling at him this morning not to give her the cold water, so he decided to wait a while. He finally heard the water go off and he went inside his room shower.

When Neji got out he placed his clothes on which was all white. His shirt was a v-neck shirt that seemed to fit well on him his white skinny jeans fit him perfectly. His shoes were also white which matched his perfectly pale skin. Neji put on a rosary which was black around his neck. He decided to blow dry his hair today he brushed it out and started to make it messy. His hair was mostly all over, but it seemed natural at the same time. He went to Hinata's room and knocked on the door.

Hinata who was the exact opposite of Neji opened the door. Hinata wore a black V-neck shirt along with black skinny jeans her shoes were also black and the rosary was also black. Her hair was in a bun with strands sticking out that were messy and teased. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I guess we really are twins huh?" she said smiling.

"Yeah. I guess... Hey can you fix my makeup" He asked

"Sure" she said letting him in her room.

Neji went and sat down on her bed and she went down on her knee to face him She grabbed her eyeliner and started blackening his eyes into a panda then she put a claw on the corner of the bottom his eye and did it with the same. She traced a line across his cheek and put stitch marks on his cheek.

"Thanks" He said to her.

"No problem go and pack up left overs from last night for lunch" she said putting eyeliner on her eyes the same as Neji. She put the mark across her cheek on the opposite side as Neji and put the marks on.

She finished putting her makeup on and started to get her stuff ready including her worn out skateboard.

"Today is going to be a great day right Hinata" She said to herself.

"Yeah a perfect day! Today we will beat up the lowlife Jerk!" She yelled getting her stuff and heading to the kitchen.

Neji was finishing up putting the food in the bento box. While Hinata started to cook breakfast they had just enough time to have a small sandwich for the both of them. She started to cook the delicious food for the two of them. She flipped eggs and turned sausages and toasted bread. She finished and gave out a yummy creation of sausage and egg sandwich. She smiled at her new creation and headed out the door with her bag on her shoulder and her board at her feet.

Neji went and grabbed his stuff and headed out the door with Hinata eating her food. They skated out and in five minutes made it to the school. Hinata was hoping that she could see Tenten and tell her a amazing secret about her brother. She smiled passing a black sleek new car. The car honked and the passenger window opened. Bright blue ocean eyes came and faced her pale light ones.

"Hey Hina-Chan!" Naruto said to her. Hinata smiled at the passenger Naruto, yes he was nice but the driver could really get on her nerves.

"Hi Naruto" she said politely to him.

"Hey you remembered my Name! I'm just wondering do you know how to play chess?" Naruto asked the girl. Sasuke on the other hand had a deceiving plan in his mind while the same white eyed girl started to form her plan in her head. she looked at Naruto blankly showing that she was thinking. Neji on the other hand formed his own plan in his head.

"Chess? I know the pieces sort of" She said looking dumb. In her mind she had a plan if Naruto knew how to play then maybe the famous Sasuke. Her plan was easy let Naruto beat her and play against the damn Bastard to make him think that she wasn't that good and maybe go easy on her. Yes! Her plan was somewhat amazing.

Sasukes plan was to make a bet with her and hopefully win. He smirked at the wheel and looked over to Naruto.

"Hey Dobe" Sasuke said Naruto looking at him from the car.

"What the hell is it Teme?" Naruto half yelled a little pissed.

"If you want to keep flirting with Hinata then you better get the heck out of my car" Sasuke said a little mad himself too.

"Hey Teme!" Hinata said not knowing his name.

"What the Hell?" Sasuke said as Hinata smirked.

"I don't know your name I thought Teme sounded a lot better. Naruto good nickname by the way" she said to Naruto smiling a sweet smile. Sasuke on the other hand was discussed he hated the Damn girl and the Damn Dobe. Ha! The two could make a perfect couple he thought. Wait what the hell am I saying They can't go out! Sasuke thought. Was he in love with her or something! Sasuke thought. No! She's the enemy even though she looked like Andy Six from Black Veil Brides in a hot way. Sasuke shook the thought out of his mind and focused on the plan; no matter what he was planning on ruining the girls' live.

"The names Sasuke" he said as he closed the window and ending Naruto and Hinata's conversation.

"DAMN TEME! I WAS TALKING TO HINATA!" Naruto yelled.

"Who cares. Thank you for Inviting her to the chess club." Sasuke said smirking.

"No prob. Hey why do you want her to join the chess club I could probably beat her if she only knows the pieces" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto that makes my job easier to beat her" Sasuke said smirking and finding a parking spot for his car.

"Why do you want to beat her so badly?" Naruto asked.

"Three very good reasons" Sasuke says looking at Naruto; Naruto looking at him wanting to know the three good reasons.

"well Tell me." Naruto said

Sasuke sighed holding up his pointer finger. "reason number one. She bumped into me after home room class. You seen that right!" Sasuke said

"Well Sasuke... You bumped into her, and you didn't apologize" Naruto said. Sasuke thought about it and that damn Dobe was right HE was the one who ran into her and all he said was whatever and hn.

"Reason number two. She Beat me in PE!" Sasuke said holding up his middle finger with his index finger.

"Well Sasuke I guess you could say she was a lot more fit and active than us, and you don't have to blame her it was her brother that beat you too" Naruto said trying to explain to Sasuke.

"Fine fine. Reason number three she took my chair in orchestra" Sasuke said.

"Well Sasuke Girls have much much more slender fingers than guys and they could reach higher than a guys plus I bet Hinata has more practice at home." Naruto said explaining.

"fine! The last reason is that She nearly beat me at My own game! MINE!" Sasuke said.

"Yes but you won so that means that its not a reason." Naruto said.

"But. But. Dobe!" Sasuke said quietly now in defeat. The reasons were selfish as he though about it and Naruto had perfectly good explanations about why she won those matches.

"Sasuke All I see is that Hinata is a nice sweet girl and she can clearly beat you at anything She might just be the chess captain." Naruto said as Sasukes face got pale again.

"Dobe if you ever say that again I will certainly kill you" Sasuke said as they were heading to their next class which was homeroom with Kakashi.

Hinata was sitting at her spot in the corner next to the door with her brother she glared at him and Sasuke smirked and glared right back. He actually thought she was a challenge. In the end he won and she sighed in frustration.

Hinata didn't know what to think about Sasuke one things right was that he was annoying and that he craves power. One thing was right was that he was good at chess and she was going to beat him at the game. She knew exactly what to do and how to win the game, but she needed more of a challenge Neji was great at chess, but he always lost. She looked around the room and found a particular boy reading a Chess book. She walked toward him the boy was pale faced and seemed to be tired all the time. He had his hair up in a spiky ponytail with checkered black and gray pajama pants with huge black faded shirt.

"Hello" she said to the boy as he looked up at her with droopy eyes.

"Troublesome. Hi" he said in a very lazy tone looking at her then to the book.

"Chess? Could I play against you?" she asked politely.

He looked at her and sighed as he put his book down. "Sure just one round. But I might warn ya that I'm the captain of the chess club and that only one person has come close to beating me." he said.

"Good. I need a challenge" she said as the chess board was being set onto the table by the lazy boy.

Naruto was looking around the class room only to see that Hinata was approaching Shikamaru who was reading his chess book. Both of them started talking then the next thing you know is that there both setting up a chess board. Hinata was black and Shikamaru was white. The game started and Shikamaru moved a pawn. Hinata on the other hand started to move her knight. Naruto was told never to move a knight first, and now he was very much interested in this game.

Moving the knight first was her favorite opening move. She knew that it wasn't the best, but during the game it has its benefits. The shy boy moved his bishop to a corner which was an attempt for the four move checkmate. Hinata didn't want to fall for such a easy trick she then knew what the queen was going to do so she moved it to fork the queen.

Shikamaru saw that he was attempting to try the four move checkmate on her, but found out that she knew it and was going to fork his queen. He decided that he was going to try a more complicated move so she wouldn't fork it or get through it.

Neji watched the game between the spiky haired boy and his sister All he knew was that she was a positive thinker and the boy seemed very lazy. He knew that Hinata wanted to beat the Jerk (A/N Neji doesn't know Sasukes Name yet D:) Maybe if she had a challenge against this guy then maybe she could beat the Jerk and win. Hinata did the same move that she always did when they played chess she moved her knight which in his opinion was the worst opening move, but in the end was the best. He watched the game hoping that it would go by fast like the other games she played against him.

Sasuke had seen Naruto watch something particular He followed the dobe's gaze and found that it was looking at Hinata and the chess club's first board and lazy co-captain. Sasuke watched the game and wanted to know the outcome, but of course Shikamaru was going to win and he defiantly knew that. Hinata moved her knight which was the worst possible first move. Sasuke saw that Shikamaru was trying to attempt the four move checkmate on her. He watched the game intensively watching the hour pass.

-18 moves later-

Hinata was on the urge of winning; she wasn't proud of it either it seemed like the boy was going way easy on her. During the whole game she managed to take 3 of his pawns 1 of his rooks and both of his bishops. She was furious though she hated it when people were going easy on her. She sighed making one of the most ridiculous moves in chess history. She moved her queen in front of the king with out any protection. She did that because she wanted to prove that she was good enough and loosing the queen was defiantly enough to prove that she wanted to be serious. She looked at the lazy kid with her intense eyes.

"Okay. Just go all out and play right. I need practice" she said looking at him with a glare.

Shikamaru was scared and sleepy, but mostly sleepy. He had managed to go easy on the girl for a long time, but when she sacrificed her queen she seemed serious, and when she threatened him he knew that she would have to stop going easy on her and play fair. He sighed and moved his knight to the middle of the board. Hinata looked the board and started to think. She knew that he was going to either move that piece or his other she planned it perfectly, and moved her pawn.

-5 minutes before the End of the period-

In the end Hinata was very much close to winning, but was beaten by the chess dude. They didn't finish the game, so they counted their points and He won with a 2 point defeat. Shikamaru was surprised he never knew anyone other than Sasuke to be very close to beating him. He was fascinated by this girl sure she was new, but it seemed like she was almost as good at chess than him, and a little bit better than Sasuke.

"Your a very Troublesome women" Shikamaru said as he scratched his head and looked at her.

"I got a name you know. Its Hinata by the way. And yours?" She asked.

"Its Shikamaru" he said looking at the girl the way she was dressed the way her hair looked the way her make-up was it was very odd.

"So Shikamaru why where Pajamas to school?" she asked the boy who was in a checkered black and gray pants with huge black faded shirt.

"Just like my mother, so troublesome. I Was too lazy to get changed for school. And why are you wearing all black? and the make-up? and What the heck is up with your hair?" He asked looking at her like she was a monster.

"Its Andy Six." she said

"Andy Six?" he said looking at her

"Hes from a band and the way I'm dressed is how he looks in a music video." she said smiling at him.

"Oh okay well maybe I'll look his band up someday" Shikamaru said putting his head down on the table. "Oh and that was a good game too" he said smiling at her.

"Yup your better than my brother I'll tell you that" she said looking at Neji who was getting sad at his desk.

"Yeah I needed a challenge too" he said.

Rinngg! Ringg!

"well I better get to Calculus" she said as she went toward Neji.

She hated that she lost and that the guy didn't know who Andy Six was it was just confusing and weird for her for someone to not know who Andy Six was. She sighed and looked at her brother who was waiting at the door with his messenger bag in place with his middle finger and index finger on his bottom lip.

"I wonder how I would look with snake bites" He said smiling at his sister.

"Dont think about it I'm getting them first" she said smiling back at him.

They both looked at Sasuke who smirked at him with his two snakebites. Hinata and Neji both looked at each other.

"I call Angel bites!" they both said as they went out of the class room to their Calculus class.

They made it to their seats towards the middle of the room closest to the door.

"Hello Class!" Iruka said to them in a very Very happy voice and was almost jumping off of the walls.

"Well I finished grading the test papers yesterday and we got the Highest 3 students in the whole school in this class! wow! I was also very pleased with everyone elses papers, so you guys can all get extra credit and the three highest students get a week without homework." He said smiling.

"well could you tell us instead of babbling to us about how great we are" one of the students said as the whole class could tell that he was talking too much.

"Okay all three of the students gotten 100 percent on the test. Even though it will not be put in the grade book I am very proud of the three students and they are Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga" he said then started clapping giving them a congratulations as did the other kids. One of them by the name of Sakon and his twin brother Ukon were actually surprised that The oh so Popular Sasuke has competition. The two twins both smirked at Sasuke.

The teacher covered a lesson that both Hinata and Neji both knew what to do they both started to listen to their music. Iruka wrote on the board with the homework in white chalk. They both reached down and grabbed their work books and started to do their homework.

Sasuke seen the two students who started working on their homework while he listened to the lesson. How could the two know the lesson when they both listened to the teacher for five minutes. Hinata was bugging him too much as she was just as great as he was. He shrugged it off and listened to the teacher.

-English class-

Hinata had gotten her paper back from the teacher who smiled at her when she received it. She was nervous that she did a bad job and she was trying to ease the pain. She looked at it when she spotted a big smiley face on it with a little note: Not that good you say? This is a very well written poem! please. Keep it up!

Hinata smiled that she could accomplish something like that. She made sure to do her best during her English class. Neji was proud of his paper then looked at Hinata's who got a smiley face and a little note attached to it. He was proud of her and wanted her to keep going with her writing.

-Chemistry-

Hinata sat beside her brother in chemistry and she was happy that she was almost done with school. Kiba came in and looked at her.

"Nice. Andy Six?" he said looking at her then winked at her.

Hinata nodded and smiled at the wolf boy. He looked at her making sure no one would hear and smiled.

"Hey lets make Naruto Jealous" Kiba said as he smiled at her. This guy was kind of weird and a little bit crazy at the same time He made her smile and she was very excited about this.

"what do you mean?" she asked with a devious smile on her face.

"Just go along with me and lets see what will happen." he said smiling.

"Sure I guess" she said then looking at Neji who was smiling happily.

"Cool just wait until he gets inside then we could start" he said as Neji's face went back to normal and so did hers.

The bright and happy Boy came up to the table with a big smile on his face as Kiba smiled indicating that the joke was going to start.

"Hey Hinata your pretty cute" he said smiling at her like a giant puppy dog.

"Cute me?" she said putting a fake blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah. So you wanna go out some time?" he asked smiling as Naruto with big shocked eyes looked at her eagerly hoping for her to say no to him.

"Um... Neji could I?" she asked her brother who was equally taking part in the prank.

"Sure its fine by me he seems cool enough. I hate guys who are annoying and wear bright colors especially the ones who smile too much!" he said and looking at the disorientated Naruto.

"Sure!" she said as she looked at Neji who switched places with Kiba as he held out his hand for her to take and she took it with out exceptions. Naruto almost crying that he nor Sasuke would be able to go out with her.

Orochimaru told the class what to do for the class was to fill out a paper of the periodic table and give it to them. In about 15 minutes Hinata and Nejis group finished with many people scolding Naruto and Kiba because they got paired up with two of the top students in the school.

-Gym-

Kiba and Hinata both walked to class hand in hand as Naruto still stood in shock he didn't know what to say as they were going to gym together. Naruto on the other hand rand to Sasuke as they entered to Gym.

"TEEEMEE!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran towards him looking at Hinata and Kiba.

"Hinata out Kiba going" he shouted from the top of his head as he blabbed on.

"What! He shouted as he felt his heart tear a bit. 'wait why do I feel like this? Do I love her?' was the thoughts than ran through the stotic Uchiha's mind. 'no. no. I don't' he said getting the thoughts out of his head.

"Hinata and Kiba are going out, that means she gots one of the popular guys! that means shes actually beating you. She had someone and you don't your getting lower in the Status line" Naruto said a little bit scared for him.

"Well At least I'm still top person in gym and in the chess club" Sasuke said as he smirked

"well... Technically you are but..." Naruto said as he ran a far away from Sasuke.

"Well what!" he cried turning pale as he was playing with his snake bites.

"Shikamaru said that when She played chess with him this morning she was very close to winning" Naruto said

"How close NARuTO!" He yelled.

"about 2 points"

"I had 5! That that! She's better than me!" Sasuke cried as he keeled on the floor holding his head.

"Okay class! WE got a very AWesome game for you!" Anko said as she held up a big red ball in her hand.

"WE are going to play a very youthful game of Dodge ball! Boys vs. Girls" Gai said cheering in his green jump suit.

"and the winners dont have to run the mile or two miles on Friday" Anko said smiling.

"Now go and get dressed!" Gai said.

'Great this is the time I will get back at Him!' Hinata thought.

"this is a Great time to get back at her!" Sasuke thought as the two both smirked.

* * *

**Well? Yeah sorry for making it into a filler chappy! Im sorry dont hurt me! D=**

**~TM  
**


	7. Dodgeball and the Bet

"I heard that it was boys Vs. Girls when we play dodge ball" Neji heard someone say as they were getting dressed in the locker room some of the guys still in their boxers as Neji grabbed his shirt and put it on sitting on the bench that was in between the locekrs waiting for the guys to finish up their talking.

**Yay another chapter up in less than a week! YAy! Hope you like this chapter! Please Enjoy! I apologize for the shortness of this story and review! T-T And my mommie left me she lives in NM now! so that makes me kind of sad! But I will see her soon! REview and enjoy! **

* * *

"Yeah! I'm ready for this I want to try and get that girl that was first when we ran the mile yesterday." one person said while Neji wasn't really paying attention still thinking about a certain girl on his mind as he was sitting down.

"Yeah That girl Hinata right?" another person said as Neji then suddenly paid attention to the boys looking at them who was a guy with bangs in front of his face.

"Dude Shes hot!" Neji heard another guy say this time his face got hot and he glared at the guy who wasn't paying attention to Neji.

"Yeah! Dude I wanna go out with her!" someone said as Neji stood up looking for the guy who just said that as his breath was going a little bit faster.

"Ha too bad Kiba gots her! Shes Taken!" Naruto said sadly looking at Kiba who was about to start laughing trying to hold it in.

"Naw dude That was just a joke to fool ya!" Kiba said smiling now as he started to laugh.

"Cool. So the Girl is beautiful, single, and I'm going to go out with her!" Naruto said smiling a wide smile that went from ear to ear getting on one of benches that was in the middle of the locker room.

"Naruto! please hes a loser! Like you can get her she's way out of your league" Sasuke said as he smirked at Naruto hitting him playfully.

"So your saying you want MY sister?" Neji asked trying to sound as mean as he could.

"What is it to you? Just because your her brother doesn't mean you can control her. Maybe she wants a bad boy like me?" Sasuke said while smirking.

"You a bad boy? Please! The only bad thing you do is... Nothing!" Neji said smirking back

"Hey Hey calm down. How bout a bet any guy that takes her out during dodge ball could date her!" Naruto said as he was looking around the room at the many faces that looked like it was actually a good Idea.

"Yeah I'm in!" Kiba said happily as he looked arounf at the other guys who started nodding to eachother.

"I would love to go on a date with the lovely Hinata" Someone said who was the green jump suited boy who was very peppy with the dark shiny hair and giant bushy eyebrows and the annoying smile. Neji was shocked that the guy liked Hinata and was going to be very scared if he won.

"Any guy whose in speak now!" Naruto shouted as he was still on the bench of the locker room

"sure" someone said from the far back of the room

"Yeah!" another person said from the far left of the room

"Troublesome" A lazy voice said from the floor

"hn" The jerk said as he smirked at Neji

"alright!" were some of the responses Neji heard as he got up to speak to the rest of the guys.

"And what if My sister doesn't want to go out with you Pigs? What about that!" Neji yelled as his face turned Crimson.

"That means if you don't want her to go out with us she either has to win or you do" Sasuke smirked as he got off of the bench.

"Thats a Deal!" He hissed out of his teeth leaving the locker room at its silence.

Hinata finished getting dressed this time with her own shorts that went a little bit passed her knees she was with Tenten who also brought her own set of shorts as she changed into them smiling at Hinata. She went out of the locker room by herself and started to walk toward Neji who was leaning on the wall talking to himself something about the boys being selfish and pigs. Hinata went up to him happily as she noticed that he was fuming mad. She stood beside him smiling showing that she was ready for the class to start.

"Okay tell me whats wrong" she demanded as he was looking at her as he tried his hardest not to get mad at her because it was not her fault.

"Those Animals! Are placing a bet and its about you!" Neji fumed as he pointed to the boys locker room his face in an angry position.

"And the bet is?"she asked couriosly looking at him knowing that it might be bad the way he was acting.

"The bet is that the first guy to hit you with the dodge ball and places you on the bench wins the chance to go out with you" He said walking back and fourth of the little space the two had contained as he trew up his arms complaining about how guys are such Jerks.

"Good I'm up for a challenge!" Hinata said as she began to stretch out her legs and her arms back and fourth.

"Hinata its ALL of the guys. They will ALL be aiming for you!" Neji said as he looked at her in concern as he put his hands on her shoulders trying to knock sense into his sister.

"Neji Like I said before I AM UP FOR A FREAKING CHALLENGE!" Hinata said as she got up and started to jump up and down ready for the challenge "Plus I got a girl on my side and I'm pretty sure she is up for a challenge too" she said smiling as Tenten came in the gym smiling at the two and waving as Neji started to get light headed just by looking at her soon enough a blush crept on his cheeks as he tried his hardest to contain it.

"I need your help.. Please" Hinata said looking at the brown headed girl as she stood next to them smiling still.

"Um okay what is it?" she asked as Hinata started to tell her about the boys' bet that involves her.

"those Guys are Jerks! Sure I will help you" Tenten said as she went to the girls side when the teacher came.

"Thank you!" Neji said smiling at her "She just says that its another Challenge, and she doesn't know that there all aiming for her.

"Okay! Everyone Gai and I will tell you the rules so please get in the middle of the gym" Anko said as all of the girls went toward the middle of the room while the guys were comming out of the locker room still smiling about the bet as Neji glared at all of them as they scattered accross the middle of the gym some swirling in between the girls

"Okay rule 1 once you get hit by a red dodge ball then you must sit out on the bench! 2. If someone grabs the ball while its in the air and you catch it before it hits the ground or yourselfs and you get the one who threw the ball out and you can bring a member that was sitting out from the bench and they could be back on the playing field" Gai said explaining the rules to the students. "3 you can dodge anyway you want go behind people ect ect. just no shields out of books or something like that. 4 you can kick the ball to dodge but no blocking with your hands unless you get the ball while its thrown at you. 5 If you step out of bounds your out! The out of bounds lines are in Red tape if you step out of it then you are on the bench and rule number 6 HAVE FUN!" Anko said explaining her part of the rules.

"And this game is class vs class So... Boys vs Girls dodge ball!" Anko said as the girls groaned wanting to be with the only Sasuke Uchiha who will protect him.

"Now separate my youthful students!" Gai said as the two classes separated into their sides of the gym.

Each of the classes were given 15 balls that were located in the middle of their side of the gym all of them rubber ones as Hinata smiled knowing that she could go full on with the balls. Hinata went and picked up one balls while most of the girls left them where there at Hinata rolled her eyes at the girls hoping that they would get hit really hard with a ball on their face to ruin the mounds of makeup on their faces. Tenten on the other hand got one ball and stood in the middle of the playing field that was in the front as all of the guys in the other class got balls and were staring down at Hinata while she smirked at all of them who was with Tenten in the middle of the playing field.

The whistle was rung and indicating that the game was on as all of the balls from the guys side were headed to Hinata. Hinata dodged she jumped up and kicked some away and suddenly ended up on the ground with her knee on the floor her hair and head facing the ground. Smiling at the plan she made up she received all of the balls from the guys side of the gym. Soon enough a whistle blew "Haruno your out!" Anko said as the pink haired girl walked out of the field smiling knowing that she won't get back into the game. Hinata grabbed a ball and aimed it to the person who looked like Gai and hit him in the stomach with the ball that was going a extreme speed. He fell to the floor with his back flat on the gym floor that made a big thunk noise he himself had on a very shocked look on his face as well as all of the boys who looked at Hinata smirked at the two.

"Did she just do that?" one of the boys asked looking at Lee who was still knocked out as a whistle blew in filling the gym.

"Lee your out!" Gai said as he was looking at Hinata smiling and pointing at the bench for Lee who was groaning.

Most of the guys were looking at Hinata as she smirked at all of the boys. She grabbed another ball and threw it toward Naruto who ducked as another ball suddenly hit him in the stomach, and the girl who did it was Tenten. "Uzumaki your out!" Anko cried as Naruto sadly got off the playing field. Sasuke then grabbed the two balls that were thrown at his two fallen team mates and threw one at Hinata who ducked and hit another girl with red flaming hair, Tayuya. "You out!" Anko said as she pointed to the bench. Hinata smirked at Sasuke as the girl went off of the field passing Hinata. Sasuke on the other hand was frustrated as he threw more and more balls at the girls team. "Karin your out!" Gai said as he pointed to the bench. "What how could My Sasuke Kun do this to mee!" she cried as the pink haired girl smirked. "Maybe he hates you" she said smiling. Tenten threw the ball and it suddenly hit Neji on the head as she started to giggle and Neji looked mad at the person who did it and noticed that it was Tenten he stopped and smiled goofily at her and blushed at her giggle which he thought was cute. "Hyuuga!" Anko cried as all of the boys looked to see who got Hinata out finding out that it was their team mate they were happy to know that she was still avalible and not taken down. Neji then made it to the bench thinking about the girl who hit him on his head and smiled.

Most of all of the girls were out except a blond haired girl (Ino), Tenten and Hinata. On the boys side was Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru who was dozing off on the playing field, Shino, Choji, and the twins Sakon and Ukon. Tenten looked at Hinata almost reading her thoughts as they aimed their arms at Shikamaru and the balls flew at him and hit him as he Jerked up and looked at them and glared a little dissapointed that he had to get up and start walking.

"Troublesome" he said as he scratched his head heading to the bench. Six against three Hinata thought as she looked at Choji who knew that it was his turn Hinata threw the ball at him and then he suddenly went to the bench sighing knowing that he wont get a chance with Hinata. Tenten then threw the ball at the two twins who amazingly went and got hit together at the same time and were on the bench suddenly. Now it was Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino against the blond, tenten and Hinata.

Shino threw a ball and it hit The blond who was out and went to the bench smiling and glad to be out of the game. Tenten looked at Hinata and they both threw balls; Hinata threw one at Shino and Tenten at Kiba. Shino wasn't lucky and got hit by the ball Hinata threw and was out, but Kiba was as he caught the ball and called Naruto into the field Naruto was happy and then grabbed the ball all of the three threw balls at Hinata who amazingly dodged them jumping in the air and almost kicking one of them she landed perfectly like a feather. She threw a ball which was flying at a fast speed as it hit Kiba who was out of the game and went to the bench. Naruto then threw a ball at her as she suddenly caught the ball in her hands and called Tenten back in the field, but right when she headed in Sasuke threw a ball at her and she was out and back to the bench. It was a one on one game Both of the two smirked as they mirrored each others movements going back and fourth copying each other like Kakashi. Hinata then threw a ball at him as he did the same and threw the ball at her the balls interceped and hit eachother; both of them with shocked faces. Hinata then grabbed a ball and hit it toward Sasuke as he did the same, but Hinata was suddenly hit with three balls to her back and one going towards her.

* * *

**Guess who the three balls came from or who threw them! Have fun I like REviews! And stuff! and more STuff!**

**~TM**


	8. Unexpected Suprize Guests and Crying

**Well HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 8! REVIEWS are encouragement! and here are replies to the reviews from chapter 7... Ah! and please look on my profile and look at the new stories that I want to be put up. Message me if you want a certain Story and if they don't have pairings tell me the ones you want. PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE! Oh and please please please do the poll on my profile too! ^^ Well Review Replies and the story! Enjoy!  
**

**Review Replies:**

**Hinakunoichi:** No shes not, but someone else is... O= Hehe .! Yeah I bit him when he took my cookie! LOL!  
And my mommie! WAAAHHH! TT-TT I miss her! But I talk to her almost every other day :)! Love you mommie and YOUR LAME D=!

**evilbananalol: **Haha I know they are -.-*, but this was a really good stopping point! And Thank you I love encouragement! ^^

**ppeach2:** AHHH! I'm SORRRY! T-T Haha I do too! And we use the fluffy ones too! ^^

**ProjX-Psy-Clone:** I wonder... what were gonna eat tonight too! I call cookies! XD Its going to get more interesting... Trust me! O-O

**otakuxfanxgirl:** I'm hurrioinga (Hurring)... -.-

**BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses:** *Two weeks before* Same here if I can figure out a way to start it its been crap! =\

* * *

Kohona was quite different than he remembered it one it had too many people, but if it got him much closer to a certain girl then he would be okay with it. Another thing he hated about Kohona was the slutty girls; yuck! He was perfectly fine with that certain girl who dressed the way she wanted to dress jeans and a shirt. A smile crept against the strangers lips as he approached the School and went down halls to reach the principals office.

He made it to the office being very polite and introducing himself. The principal looked at him and knew that he would be a decent student good grades almost top of his class, but always got into fights and ended up suspended. His record also said that he was hooked to a certain girl that goes to school at Kohona. 'Maybe if he finds her he might focus on his grades and make this school one of the best! I already got 7 top scorers.' The woman thought smiling evilly.

"Hmm... Well your Schedule says that you have PE right now. I'm pretty sure their in the gym, so please bring your guests and we could head to the Gym" the blond woman said as she led the boy and his guests to the Gym.

Gaara then noticed her as they walked into the gym playing dodge ball against a guy as they both threw the ball at the same time one aiming at her while the other at the guy.

"Grab one" He demanded in his monotone voice as his guests grabbed a ball from the floor including himself.

"Throw" he instantly said as they threw balls at the girl hitting her legs and back.

* * *

The ball came towards her as she held out her hands to grab it, she suddenly felt three balls hit her legs and on her back. Hinata quickly ignored the balls hitting her as she felt the red rubber ball impact on her stomach as she quickly wrapped her hands around the ball. The whistle blew as The 'Youthful' teacher came running to her and hugging her; soon enough most of the girls hugged her thanking her for winning so they wouldn't have to do the mile run that week. The guys sulking knowing that they lost to a certain girl while the only lit boy was Neji happy that no one would go out with his sister.

"Well well Seems like your the same as ever Hina-Chan! Trying to prove all boys wrong" The same monotone voice said as he headed to Hinata as most of the girls backed away from the boy as he approached her.

"What... What are you guys doing here? I-I thought you guys were in A-A-America" Hinata said as she faced him his light green eyes staring at her pale lavender ones.

"AW Come on Hina-Chan! Gaara here missed you so much he almost got really depressed" His sister Temari said looking pretty as ever. Her hair in a very crazy wild style that usually fit her she wore a black skirt that made it in the middle of her thighs that was really poofy she wore black fishnets underneath with high top Dark purple converse and a simple We the kings Tee that hugged her curves and a long beaded necklace she wore no makeup along with arm warmers.

"Yeah! He couldn't Stop talking about you since we first left the house" Garras brother Kankuro said wearing jeans and a Simple plan tee shirt.

"God! Shut up!" Garra said blushing looking at her with his light green eyes his hair its normal fiery red with his dark eyeliner. He wore a sum 41 shirt and jeans as he went up to her and smiled as she did the same. The whistle blew and they were allowed to dress out. Hinata quickly excused herself to get dressed.

Hinata quickly put her clothes on wanting to see Gaara with Tenten behind her wanting to see her brother. Tenten knew she was getting a small crush on Hinata's brother, and it was eating her up she didn't know about him, but she wanted to. Hinata quickly hugged Gaara as he picked her up and spun her around, and a giggling Hinata.

"I missed you." He said quietly in her ear as she blushed; her brother soon approached and started to talk to Kankuro. Hinata got out of Gaara's grasp and then stood by Tenten. "TenTen this is Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara" she said smiling "and this is Tenten" she said as Tenten smiled at the three siblings.

Sasuke was mad he was almost fuming he had lost twice. 'Ugh!' Sasuke thought as he quickly put his pants on then his shirt. "Damn!" Sasuke heard Naruto curse 'Damn? more like Fuck' Sasuke screamed in his head. He quickly rushed out of the locker room only to see Hinata, Tenten, and Hinata's brother, and the three people from earlier.

Gaara couldn't wait he hugged Hinata tighter sure he was tough, but he usually got soft when he was around Hinata. Hinata giggled as she hugged him back soon enough they were gazing into each others eyes.

"God! Kiss her already!" Kankuro said as he got annoyed. "Yeah you've been talking about kissing her the whole way here!" Temari said as she saw Hinata's blush form on her cheeks.

"Will you shut up!" Gaara said as he looked at Hinata and went towards her and gave her a kiss on the lips Hinata kissed him back hoping that it would last forever, but it suddenly stopped. Gaara smiled at her and she smiled back.

"WOAH! Did you see that!" Naruto said as he was looking at Hinata's direction his eyes huge.

"What is it I bet its not that important; Maybe she broke a nail or something" Sasuke said

"No that red headed guy kissed her" Naruto said as he was still looking at the two.

"Naruto your just saying that" Sasuke said smirking at him as he looked at Hinata and the red head who were hugging each other as the boy leaned in for another kiss and Sasuke saw that She kissed back she was sure of it.

Sasuke didn't like the feeling of her kissing the guy he felt hurt. Nothing could compare the feeling He thought that getting shot with a gun was better than the feeling he felt. Did he like her that much even though she beat him at almost everything. He couldn't explain it He hated everything about her, but he also loved every thing about her. He was so confused as he looked at the couple who kissed again as he closed his eyes.

"Sasuke are you crying?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Uchiha who lifted up his hand to touch his eyes which were watery.

"No you idiot. Its just the stench of sweat in here is to bearing; My eyes are sensitive" Sasuke said as he walked off to lunch not knowing where he would end up. He soon ended up to a green tree that was huge in size and very green and shady.

"Why The hell was I crying?" Sasuke said as he sat on the table.

"Was it that guy who was kissing Hinata?" He asked again quieter sighing

"Just forget about it. I like Hinata, but shes taken; plus she can be stubborn" Sasuke said to him self as he smiled.

"Umm.. Yeah I will go to the table, I already got my lunch packed go Hina-chan!" Tenten said as she walked to their table they just claimed as she looked and found it occupied by the famous Uchiha, and he was talking to himself.

"I like Hinata" Was what she heard as she approached him "Ne? Sasuke what are you doing here" she said as she walked and started to sit down.

"Nothing I got to go" he said getting up from the table.

"Uhhh okay then bye!" she said smiling.

"Well that was good she didn't hear me" Sasuke said as he walked to the lunch room starving.

* * *

**Well How is it? REVIEWS ARE ENCOURAGEMENT! **

**~Tally Mai  
**


	9. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

Hello TallyMai here! ^-^

I've been super busy…with school and now that school is finally over I have to go to college now. :( But any who… I am somewhat free this summer and I wish to continue writing. I know I have not been posting any updates for most if not all my Fics and I know I have been creating new ones and that sucks cause I know you want updates. I have decided that I will not posting any more new Fics until I've finished at least three of my current ones. I also want to say… Thank you for everyone who still reads and I hope you guys continue to read because I have not given up on any of my Fics. Please if you could go to my profile and let me know which of the 12 Stories that you wish to see more of this summer. Thank you!


End file.
